Find Father The Mom Diaries
by Lil Nezumi
Summary: Multi-fandom X-over, alternate timelines, non-cannon, see "Story Warning" in Chp. 1. Xander road trip story, takes place after the fall of the first. A shoebox found among his mother's belongings is the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Finding Father - The Mom Diaries

**Characters:** Xander-centred (implied pairing), Other characters whenever they appear in this story

_**MY Inspiration:**_ Buffy the Vampire Slayer (movie, T.V. series, graphic novels), Weird Science (Movie), Dead Zone (T.V. Series), Sentinel (T.V. Series), Ghostbusters (movie, maybe cartoon show), Dirty Dancing (movie)

**Disclaimer:** This is my standard disclaimer; I don't own anything in regards to the sources of _**MY**__**Inspiration**_. All publically recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

All the characters, worlds, base concepts or general ideas are just a bit food for the writing bug. This story is pure fiction and is in no way meant to copy or reflect real life, events or people, should this happen then obviously it is pure coincidence.

**Warning:** Yaoi, Shounen-ai, etc… may be present, either detailed or merely mentioned. If you're reading this and it's not you're thing then you've obviously searched for the wrong thing. Hit the back button and leave, no comments/reviews or flames needed regarding this story, unless you honestly like it and have valid criticism. Chat language not accepted and will be ignored.

**Author's Note:** I first fell in love with this type of story by accident in 2004 and have felt that it is more fun to read and write slashy-type stories rather than boy-girl type because I read too much of that kind when I was in High-School (blame Daniel Steele or Harlequin Romances for the negativity against het stuff).

**Summary:** Answering Challenge 305 from the TTH web side - This story is set after Xander loses his eye, but before the fall of the First. A shoebox is the beginning. Stacks of papers tied up with colourful string, all sorted by date inside this innocuous cardboard object. "Do I or don't I, is the question," Xander mutters alone, while looking at all of them.

**STORY Warning:** The timeline will be way off on where the Crossovers occur, but I'm writing them as they fit into this story rather than how they actually occurred when they first aired (mostly 80's movies, list will be posted when the story is complete). They need to fit the "father" issue in this story. AU (Alternative Universe) - AT (Alternate Timelines) - Non-Cannon - Story - Post Last Season of the Buffy T.V. Series.

**Speech Legend: **(This is the standard by which I write my stories and therefore you will not see this repeated in future chapters)

"Normal"  
'_Thoughts_'  
(…Other Languages/Mind Speak/Alternate Speech Patterns like sign language…)

* * *

Chapter One - Letters in a Shoebox

A shoebox full of letters didn't even begin to cover Xander's confusion. He held the thing in his hand wondering just what it could contain, but even so he never expected the papers that he was looking at would be so old or mixed.

"Do I or don't I," Xander mutters alone in his room, while staring occasionally at the open box sitting on his kitchen table. He waffled, as Spike would say, going to the sink for water, the fridge for a beer, the cupboards for the all comforting Twinkie snack-cake and back to sitting at the table to stare at the shoebox.

The gang had been by earlier that day to help him pack up his parents' things at their old place. Most of which was going straight to the dump and other bits were being donated to local charities. Everything was going. Well, everything except this box.

Inside the box were lots of airmail type envelopes, each seemingly tied to different colours of string and ribbons. They were in order and after reading the latest from someone with the name of N. Sandburg in the left hand corner on the front of the envelop. Xander had decided to wait a bit before going through the letters because he knew that it would take some time.

He had pulled out one to read a portion of it...

* * *

_Dear Jessie,_

_I'm sorry to hear that your son didn't marry that lovely girl, but sometimes it's better to be free than to be tied down by such antiquated ideas. You know my feelings in the matter so I won't bore you with them again._

_Let me tell you about my son. He's currently living with a PIG. No not the animal, but a cop. Ugh, can you believe it. I know I taught him better than that, but what can I say. _

_He's really stuck with the big idiot..._

* * *

He folded the letter up again and put it away for later. There were other things in the box.

It also contained one brown envelope, an extremely dog-eared book full of initials, two sets of dates for each entry. There were some explicitly drawn stick figures each with a one to five star rating next to some of the entries.

It didn't help that Spike when showed up later and rifled through the box immediately seeking out dirt on the one nearly incorruptible human in their mix. He found it in the form of that book and immediately knew what it was all about with just a glance a couple of the entries.

"Damn Harris," he smirked at the drawings. "Your mum really got around din't she?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Xander said frowning in the vampire's direction and standing up in order to investigate.

"Wow Xander..." Anya said. "Your mom really was the town bicycle, if there's anything that I can judge from this diary." She paused and then said in a chirpy, happy tone. "I always wanted to use that expression and just think I wouldn't have been able to that if I wasn't here helping you out."

"All you're doing is sitting on that stool and filing your nails," Buffy said blowing the hair out of her face and tugging it back into the pony tail that it had been slowly slipping from.

"I'm practicing my directing skills," Anya replied, turning to concentrate on another nail. "You all need the guidance on how to properly pack these items, although they are not as delicate as some of the things we ship out from out store."

Meanwhile Xander had managed to wrestle the book away from Spike and the vampire let him do it because the Slayer was tossing her "Mr. Pointy" up and down in the air. A shove and a stumble later, Xander was able to close up the box and set it aside for further study.

Now here he was. Finally ready to look through it, but he didn't know where to begin. He heaved a huge sigh, pulled the hair away from his one good eye and then he took out the oldest package. It didn't take him all that long to figure out that the second set of dates in the book or diary corresponded to one or more of the letters.

As for the brown official looking envelope, well he really didn't want to look through that any time soon.

* * *

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one. In future chapters this will not be repeated.

* * *

Chapter Two - Road Trip "Take Two" Because "Take One" Was a Flop

* * *

The fall of the First Evil was assured and everyone headed out and away from the crater known as Sunnydale.

Spike was gone and burned in the blaze that killed the Turok'hans. The vampire chose to sacrifice his un-life because it was the right thing to do. It's funny that his vampire morality dictated that he shouldn't have done it, but whether he had a pesky soul or not, he would have. It was just his luck that a soul required for the task and he had earned his the hard way.

Anya fell at the school saving Andrew's life.

All girls were ready to seek out a safe place to lick their wounds and heal.

Buffy and Dawn needed the time to connect again as a family.

Willow needed to heal from the extreme magical backlash that she used when calling forth all of the Slayers to fight and live.

The Slayers that were there for the last Sunnydale Apocalypse needed time to heal too and besides everything would take time to set up.

Giles needed to go over the Council records and to establish new protocols due the number of Slayers awakening now.

Xander wasn't ready for what the others were asking of him just yet. They wanted him to follow, like always and help out, like always.

He needed the same time too or else he would break. He had a family problem that he felt he had to resolve in order to move forward in his life. He knew that he would go back and help the New Council that Giles was setting up, but first he needed to find his father.

The real one, the biological one, not the one he thought was his father. The nasty brown envelope had revealed the awful truth. He was the adopted son of Anthony 'Tony' Harris. The diary and letters were his mother's own notes on trying to figure out who it was. It really looked like she had an active social life before Tony Harris.

The one that he thought of as father or dad actually was the one responsible for their deaths before the fall of the First. Although both his parents had excessive blood alcohol limits, it was the driver that swerved who caused the accident. His adoptive father was at the wheel. They were almost able to save him, but his mother had died upon impact.

Xander didn't know how to feel about that at the time. He was practical about his emotional reactions to his loss of family and knew that in time he'd react with a bit o' beer and tears, but that was not for now or at the time when they were in the middle of fighting another apocalypse.

He had a plan and with the help of his hacker-sided Willow friend. He now had a map of locations to go to in order to find out who is his biological father. There were about six possibilities left, according to his mom's diary.

Six cities scattered across the good ole' U.S. of A. So his plan was to drive a circuit and with his last stop being planned as Castle Rock, Maine before he took a flight to England and his new life as a Council Hunter and Watcher.

The first planned stop would be...

* * *

**NEW YORK, New York**

Xander was looking at the building with a strange quizzical stare. '_It's a firehouse_,' he thought. '_They're located in an old firehouse with an oddball sign that tells me that they investigate ooglies-booglies too_.'

He was reading one of the many ad signs posted on the outside of the firehouse. "_Ghostbusters, Ghost Extermination for All your Ghostly Problems_."

"Hello there young man," Dr. Venkman said walking with a squelching step towards him. "Can we help you?"

Xander was stunned to see a man in a beige jumpsuit with a traditional white ghost with a red circle and a slash though it on his arm with the name Venkman in a rectangle patch on his left breast pocket. It wasn't really the suit that had him stunned because let's face it looked practical. It was more of the fact that the man looked like someone or something had hocked up green loogie all over him.

Another man was parking an old ambulance into the firehouse station. He too was dressed in the same manner, although he was less messy. He was pulling out several things that looked like smoking traps dangling from large cables.

"Maybe you should get hosed down first," Xander said ruefully. "Um... well I'm wondering if there's an Egon Spengler here. This was listed as his current work address."

"Yeah, yeah, come on in," Venkman said. "He's probably buried under the wires in that corner over there." He pointed a green slimed finger to the left hand corner where a huge machine was located.

"If you'll excuse me," Venkman said heading towards the stairs at the back.

"Yeah, thanks," Xander said rubbing the back of his head. He took a deep breath and wondered over carefully to the corner. He noticed that there was a pair of legs and old man type shoes sticking out from the bottom of the machine.

"Ah-hem," he coughed to get the attention of the person under there. "Excuse me! I'm looking for Mr. Egon Spengler."

"That's Dr. Spengler," the man said rolling out from under the machine that gave Xander serious wiggins in not the completely evil sense, but in the slightly wrong sense. "How can I help you?"

"My name's Xander Harris," he said holding out his hand. The doctor took it and then Xander explained why he was there. "My mother was Jessica Lavelle. I was wondering if you remember meeting her or a Naomi Sandburg about twenty some odd years ago at the CBGB Club."

"Follow me," the elderly man said.

He was getting older and had a limp that Xander noticed, as he was lead into an office area. The man took a photograph off of the shelf and handed it to him. Xander was surprised to see his mother looking so young with her arms around another woman and a man in the middle of the too. That man looked an awful lot like a much younger version of the man standing in front of him now.

"Yeah," Xander said brushing his finger against her face. "That's my mom."

"Would you like a cup of tea?" The doctor asked.

"No thank you," Xander said. "Look I don't want to freak you out or anything, but you're one of a... of a..." He stopped and sighed.

"You want my DNA," Dr. Spengler said. Xander frowned in confusion, but the man continued. "Don't worry about it. I've had this happen before, a couple of times. My colleagues and I have had people come in to ask for DNA before. Although I will say that this is the first time it's not a request due to the fact that I donated sperm to a bank."

"What?"

"We're geniuses, so we've donated our sperm a few times back in the day in order to preserve our smarts and give something back to the community and the world," the older man explained with a certain type of arrogance that comes from being a genius. Willow had this same thing too, although Xander doubted that she'd donate her eggs for the same reason.

"However with those two...," Egon said looking at the photo drawing attention to the ladies in it. "Well it was during a time when I was a bit wilder in my youth."

"Ah," Xander said, but couldn't think of how much further to proceed.

"The kids that usually come here looking for us were only wondering about family medical histories for their own future progeny," Dr. Spengler continued. "So are you here for the same."

"I just need to know," Xander said. "I'm seeking closure."

"I get that," the man said. "Your mother was quite adventuresome. I just need to be sure, but you're not here to hit me up for money or anything?"

"Nope," Xander said. "I need peace of mind about this before I move on to the next phase of life, whatever and wherever that may be."

"Hey kid," the Doctor said pulling him from his darker thoughts. "I understand. Here," he scratched his head and dropped several flakes of skin and bits of hair into a plastic sealable baggie. Then he pulled out a cotton swab tester box and swabbed the inside of his cheek. "Get yourself a few of these, if you've got others to go to."

"Thanks for the advice," Xander said. "Do you have a business card and do you want to know the results?"

Dr. Egon Spengler looked thoughtful for a moment and said, "Yes, I believe I would like to know, if I'm your father or not." He handed him a business card complete with phone number, address and email information. "Here," he said handing the photo back to Xander. "Keep this too, just in case. Oh, by the way can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Xander said putting the card, the sealed baggie, the cotton tester and the old photograph into a brown envelope.

"Do you believe in paranormal entities?" The Doctor asked.

Xander smiled and without hesitation, he said, "Yes... I do. Do you?"

"It's my job," Dr. Spengler said. "You won't believe some of the things I've seen."

"I can imagine," Xander said standing up and putting out his hand to shake. "Thank you for this and thank you for the advice." He tucked everything into his shoulder carryall and left the building with a feeling that there was a possibility there. He was just glad that nothing too terrible came out of that meeting.

He got into his car, one that he had specifically bought for this trip with the Council funds that Giles had provided to him. His road trip would include the business of finding Slayers and sending them in the right direction for help, but it was mainly to locate his biological father.

His next stop...

* * *

**KELLERMAN'S RESORT in the Catskills, New York**

Before Xander left the New York state, he made a stop at the local archives to look up one Robert 'Robbie' Gould, only to find that the man had died during a drug bust. Apparently the man was a scoundrel and had several women and kids in the system.

In this case Xander chose to wait for the results from the other potentials before returning to this one. The man was a real work of art. Back when he had still been employable he was a clean-cut youth, but was like dog in heat at some resort in the Catskills.

It was a place called Kellerman's and from his mom's diary he figured out that this man was the one that had initiated her into the free-love lifestyle.

Every summer since her '_first time_' for three consecutive summers, she had met up with the charismatic waiter. She was only thirteen at the time, but to her it was an adventure. However the waiter should never had touched her because of her age.

Her father figured it out and had the young man fired from that place. Other girls stepped forward and did the same, thinking that Jessica cared, but she didn't anymore at that point in her life.

'_I'm glad that I never met him_,' Xander thought. '_That guy sounded like a real tool, real scum._'

His next destination was in a nearby state...

* * *

**SOMERS POINT, New Jersey**

It was a rebuilt warehouse that became a club for visiting bands. He had read about some places, bars and such, creating an atmosphere where new up and comers as well as old style bands are permitted to come in and records sets.

The recorded sets allowed them to produce CDs for distribution to the public, radios station submissions and other things like online sales. It was a new and growing fad for new bands to try out the audience aspect of the music business before committing themselves to that lifestyle.

Xander was there at the opening of the doors in order to look up a Frank Ridgeway. Apparently he was another prospective biological influence, but the man was a rover. He was a keyboardist and a wireman for several clubs in the area. This is the third to last one that he was seeking and luckily the man was sitting at the bar taking a break.

"Excuse me," Xander said to the man. "Are you Frank Ridgeway, the keyboardist that played with Eddie and the Cruisers back about twenty some year ago?"

"Yeah, what about it," the man said. "I don't know anything about where Eddie would be and I don't want to tell you my story. So go peddle your newspaper sob story elsewhere, junior."

"I'm not a reporter," Xander said. "I'm looking specifically for you."

"Why?"

"Do you remember a Jessica Lavelle or Naomi Sandburg back then?"

"Oh," Frankie said. "They get knocked up around that time?"

"Yeah!"

"So what about it," Frankie asked taking a drag from his cigarette and a gulp from his beer bottle.

"I'm trying to find my biological father," he explained. "I'm not looking for anything familial, I just need some closure."

"I get that kid," the man said. "So what do you need?"

"A hair sample and a swab would be ideal," Xander said holding out a one-time use comb and the cheek swab packet that Dr. Spengler had advised him to get for his journey.

Frankie looked at the preparedness of the items, shrugged and ran the comb a couple of times through his hair. He dropped it in the accompanying bag and the he popped the plastic top on the swab and rubbed the inside of his cheek.

"Had to do this one time," Frankie explained. "When Eddie went missing, the cops thought that some of the members of the band did it."

"I see," Xander said, putting the items away. "Do you mind if I take your picture too, for reference only?"

"Whatever," the man said. "Just don't tell me the outcome. I don't need to know."

"I understand," Xander said quickly snapping a digital image of the keyboardist. "It's only for me to know."

"Yeah, yeah," Frankie said. "Now get out of here. I don't need any reminders of that time."

"Thank you," Xander said as he walked away. He got into his car and sighed. '_I guess there are some that just don't want to know_.'

He started his vehicle and headed west in the direction of a family that might be able to help him locate another potential biological father. Although he suspected that he may not like the next guy, seeing as the man was in the Military.

His next destination was...

* * *

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three - One Hopefully NO, One Definitely NO

* * *

**SHERMER, Illinois**

Xander drove up to a slightly upper class house and wondered how the military guy could afford this. He rang the bell and it was answered by a girl approaching her teens. "Hi," he said in a friendly manner. "I'm looking for Mr. Donnelly, Mr. Chet Donnelly."

"Daa-aaaa-aaadd," the girl yelled into the house. "Someone's at the door looking for Uncle Chet."

"Show them in," a man's voice echoed from inside the house. "I'll be right there," was followed by the sound of pans falling and several curse words.

Xander pursed his lips to prevent himself from laughing and he stepped into the house once the girl opened the door wider in order to let him in.

"Thank you," he said.

"Whatever," she said and took off up the stairs, as soon as she noticed a movement in the doorway were her father was supposedly coming from. The man that stepped out was covered in dust or flour. Xander couldn't be sure, but the man looked friendly enough.

"What's he done now?" The man asked in a tone that clearly stated he was not pleased to hear about Chet Donnelly.

"I'm just looking for him," Xander said. "About twenty some odd years ago, my mother and a friend of hers crashed a party at this address. They were into a _free-love_ lifestyle and may have slept with your brother."

"A party," the man said. He paused to think about it and then he had a reminiscent grin on his face. "I remember. I was about sixteen at the time, although it wasn't my brother's party it was mine. Well mine and Gary's, my best friend."

"I came across my mom's diary and some letters to a friend hers," Xander said. "It seems that your brother may have gotten lucky at the party."

The man's face squinched up and took on an '_ooh gross_' appearance before it returned to normal. "So why are you here?"

"I'm looking for Chet Donnelly because he might _potentially_ be my biological father," Xander said. "I just need to know, where he is."

"I see," the man said. "By the way my name is Wyatt." He held out his hand for Xander to shake it. "As for my brother, well he's posted here at the Shermer Air Base, but you might have to ask around. Try the brig. He's usually in lock up for some reason or another."

"He's in this town?"

"Yes," Wyatt said. "He was transferred back here about a month ago."

"Ah, so that's why my friend couldn't track him," Xander said. "I have someone on the inside, but your brother was difficult to locate."

"Yeah, well the transfer might have been a prison transfer rather than a regular one," Wyatt said. (...i...) "I have the address in my office, why don't I get it for you."

"I'd appreciate it," Xander said. A few minutes later he was driving away with the address to the base and an old photograph of what the man looked like back when his mom might have been with him.

'_Mom,_' he thought. '_What the hell were you thinking? This one looks way worse than that Robbie Gould guy. This one actually looks like a bully_.'

It took only about half an hour to find the base and another fifteen minutes to explain to the prison warden why he needed to see the Base's infamous trouble maker. The warden was understanding about the situation and chose to allow Xander the time and the access needed to get that information.

"Informed consent," the man told him and allowed him into a private interrogation room with only the tools needed to collect the DNA. "If he cooperates, have him sign this too, just in case it comes back to bite you in the ass."

"Thank you sir," Xander said.

A guard escorted him into the room where the prisoner would eventually show up.

Xander had a look around the room and then sat down at the side of the table usually where the lawyers or other investigators normally sat. The clank of the door at the opposite side of the room had him looking up into the blues eyes of one seriously beefed up military man. The guy had your standard military brush cut and was in a one piece prison jumper with the name "Donnelly" on the left front breast pocket.

Xander's instincts were such that he instantly disliked the man's manner of walking and the attitude he exuded. He knew that this would either turn out well or else that man would twist him up like a pretzel before the guard even entered the room.

"Who're you?" The man said with a snorting hock and swallowing it with a loud gulp.

Xander only sat up and proceeded to explain about his mother and his mother's friend. He talked about the party and how this man might have '_hooked up_' with them.

"Let me see if I get this straight," the man said leaning on the table. "You're here because you think that we may be related biologically... Just because I happened to get lucky with some skank of a party crashing chick a few years back."

"Yep," Xander said. He tried to keep his calm because this guy was just trying to push his buttons.

"What do you want from me?" Chet asked leaning back in his chair.

"DNA samples," Xander said, pulling out the one-time use comb and the cheek swab. "I'm about to move overseas and have a need for closure about this. The man that posed as my father got my mother killed."

Chet leaned back in the chair balancing on the two back legs with practiced ease. "I'll have to think about it," he said. "Come back and see me tomorrow."

"I can't come back tomorrow because the warden only allowed me this one visit," Xander said leaning forward. "You know if you chose not do to this now, that I can't come back."

Chet grinned and barked out a laugh saying, "Yeah I know, I'm just yanking your chain." He paused wanting to do something else to stay out of the cells longer. "Tell you what," he said with a nasty gleam in his eyes. "You do one hundred push-ups and I might give you what you want."

Xander paused to look at the man and knew that he had more than a fair shot at beating him, so he suggested a wager. "You do them with me," he counter-offered. "I beat you and you give me what I want. You beat me and I'll go ask your brother to let me have his DNA for comparison purposes."

"Why didn't you just do that in the first place?" Chet said with his eyes narrowing into furious slits. He hated his brother.

"I don't want second hand information," Xander said. "I needed to see and see for myself what kind of man you are. So... what do you say?"

The guard outside the door had overheard the conversation and stepped into the room. "You do this under supervision Private Donnelly," he said. "Sign the forms before you begin."

"Forms," Chet sneered. "What fucking forms?"

"This one," Xander said. "Informed consent the warden said. We'll just add the line about the push-ups and a slot for the time. Will you time us Sergeant Yi?"

Chet Donnelly signed the form and agreed that if Xander beat him in the one hundred push-up race he'd had over his DNA. He moved the table and chairs to the side. This wasn't the first time that his had challenged someone in this manner and the base was quite used to it.

The Sergeant nodded and set up the stop watch feature on his Timex. He looked and saw that both men were in position. "Count it," he said. "NOW!"

"One, Sergeant," Xander said. "Two Sergeant...

Chet followed with, "One asshole, two asshole..."

Xander kept a steady pace and once he was at eighty he sped up and surpassed Chet by two numbers, while the man was pumping and not paying that much attention.

Segeant Yi yelled, "Time 1 minute, 23 seconds, Xander, Chet 1 minute 26 seconds, Winner Xander Harris." (...ii...)

The two men stood up. They looked at one another. Chet was judging what had just happened, while Xander was waiting for the man to make his mind about the DNA evidence. The guard was on standby to see how the stockier man, Chet, would react to this news.

"Alright kid," Chet said with a sigh. "You win fair 'n square." He combed through his short hair snagging a few and dropping it into the baggie. He swabbed the inside of his cheek and then asked a question that none of the others asked for fear of offending Xander.

"Hey before you go, tell why you're wearing an eye-patch," his look turned filthy when he said. "It's to pick chicks right. Bet the ladies love that whole... "_Pirates of the Caribbean_" look you've got. Come on you can tell old Chet the chicks dig it right?"

Xander packed up his things and then said, "Sorry, but it's a necessity not an accessory to pick up chicks."

"Oh yeah," Chet said. "Prove it."

Xander lifted the patch from his left eye. He had no problems or issues showing off the '_war wound_' as his girls were fond of calling it. The two other men in the room gasped at the sight of the wound. They were shocked that someone so young would have something like that.

"It's a bitch to drive with," Xander said. "However you're right about some women thinking this is just a tool to pick them up. They're not too happy when they find out about the real reason for the eye-patch." He put it back in place, knocked on the door to be let out by the fourth guard, who was located at the door leading visitors out.

Chet couldn't resist saying, "Bet you get laid a lot because that sympathy thing."

Xander was just about out the door, but he held up the envelope with the DNA samples and asked, "Do you want to know?"

"Hell no," Chet said as he was led back to his cell.

'_That was the most...ugh..._,' Xander thought. He said his thanks to the Warden for the opportunity and obtained an officially stamped copy of the consent form. '_I hope to all the heavens and hells that he's not the one. It was bad enough knowing that Tony Harris was a dick, but this man has the potential for worse_.'

"I need a shower," Xander muttered getting into his car and heading to his motel room on the outskirts of the town.

He cleaned up and was about to fall asleep when his laptop pinged with mail from one of his girls. He rubbed the sleepy feeling from his eye and open up the small device. It was more useful than one of the larger models.

_To: One-Eyed Xanman_

_From: Redwood Willowtree_

_Subject: YouTube - Denounced Dissertation_

_Hey Xander,_

_I stumbled across this youtube video that I thought you might be interested in. It took me some time, but I was finally able to continue a search for Naomi Sandburg and you know I'll only send you the most promising ones._

_Apparently son denounced his dissertation on individuals with hyper-active senses during a National Broadcast. I checked it out, the man is a genius, but the way that this happened... well maybe you can ask him. The Council knows about people like that, they're called Watchmen or Sentinels, but we can't give out that information._

_You do know that we're discovering strange groups all over the world that fight the Supernatural in their own way. We getting some of the Slayers to hook up with them, but that's not what this is about. If this person really is Naomi Sandburg's son, he might be able to get in touch with her and then you can find out more about your mom._

_He's living in Cascade Washington, which is on your way, not that I'm pushing, just saying._

_Watch the video, it's pretty interesting._

_Love your_

_Willow-Tree_

Xander sent off a quick thank you email to her, turned off the machine and went to sleep.

The next day he changed his plans a bit. He was still heading to L.A. first, but would have one more stop before he headed to Castle Rock, Maine. '_There's nothing wrong with checking out if this Blair Sandburg's mother is the same as the one in the picture that I got from Dr. Spengler_,' he thought. '_At the very least, if she is the same, she should be told that my mom died._'

He turned right onto the highway heading for...

* * *

**WIPLOC'S BAR, Los Angeles**

Xander watched the neon sign blink in colourful red, yellow and blue. '_What a strange name for a bar_,' he thought and then shrugged. '_It's better than that Caritas place I stumbled across. What the hell was Angel thinking, singing that song? Luckily I left before he could see or sense that I was there._'

He shuddered in sympathy for the poor massacred song called 'I'm Your Man' by Barry Manilow. He never would have believed that Angel couldn't sing. Spike could and had done so often enough to drive him up the wall, but Buffy's perfect Angel-man was not so perfect.

He then grinned mischievously because that would be perfect fodder for tormenting the older vampire, should he ever choose use this information in the future. He couldn't wait for some kind of reunion to unleash the terror of the un-tuned.

However this bar was vastly different. It was high class and low class all intermingled with bodies bumping and grinding. The lights were making him a little dizzy, but he made it to the bar without getting groped too much. He didn't mind it, but there were a couple of times that he could swear that the groper was another guy. He didn't allow for much contact from either sex so he didn't need to think about it much.

At the bar the bartender and owner, one Wiploc, watched in curiosity as a one-eyed man sat down at the bar. He was curious about the aura that he sensed from the man, but it wasn't something that he had never sensed before. At least his technology allowed him to do an analysis of people before they entered his dance bar.

"Tired," he asked the man. The man nodded. "Drink?"

"Please," Xander replied. "Anything on tap will do."

"You got it," Wiploc said, getting the drink for the strange one-eyed man. "You want anything else call for me, I own this bar."

Xander lifted his head took a long good look at the person behind the bar and said, "Nope."

"Yes," Wiploc said. "I'm Wiploc."

"Sorry...no," Xander said. "That's not what I meant. You see I'm looking for my biological father. My mom had names in her diary, one of which was yours, but there's no way that you could be my father."

"Why not," Wiploc said. He was slightly offended that this hu-man would immediately assume that he wasn't his father, even though it was impossible for him to ever be a father with a hu-man.

Xander leaned forward and whispered, "You're not human."

Wiploc tilted his head to the other side and said, "George take over. You come with me."

He led Xander up to the owner's office and motioned him to sit down. He had to find out, "How do you know?"

"I'm not sure," Xander said. "I don't mean to offend you, but I can sometimes just sense that non-human creatures are around."

"I have aura detectors at the doors," Wiploc said. "I have noticed that sometimes there are other creatures that are not hu-mans, but they live or prey on the hu-mans that come to my bar. You are better than an aura detector, would you like a job?"

"Sorry," Xander said with a friendly regretful smile. "I already have one waiting for me when I get to London, England. I'm sorry to have taken up some of your time."

"No worries," Wiploc said. "What did your Mom think of me?"

"Five out of Five stars," Xander said. "There was a strange notation about your tongue that I won't get into, but... a-hem, I think that that was what she liked the best."

Wiploc only nodded his head. "Many hu-man females and males enjoy that part of our connections. Do you want to join with my body tonight?"

Xander had a fairly good idea about what the creature was asking of him, but it was not something that he was interested in. "It's a good offer, but I will have to decline," he said. "I'm in mourning for a loved one that I recently lost."

The alien nodded his head in understanding. One of his best friends had lost his mate and was mourning the loss with the coupling ritual of honour. He had learned not to offer such rituals to mourning hu-mans, unless the hu-mans were a part of their clan. Their clan was getting bigger, but it took some time to get others from his planet to come to this one. The communication was sporadic.

Wiploc led the one-eyed hu-man back down to the bar and sighed wistfully as the man left the bar. "He would have been a fun one," he said to George, the bartender that was looking at him. "You want to join with my body later tonight."

George immediately jumped at the chance and nodded.

Meanwhile Xander returned to his hotel room and made plans.

His next destination was...

* * *

**TBC...**

(...i...) The prison transfer reference in relation to the military is completed made up and in no way reflects how such things actually take place.

(...ii...) Whether it's realistic or not, that's the time that I wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four - Someone Knows about Mom

* * *

**CASCADE, Washington**

Xander took his time driving to this town. He stopped at small and large cities along the way. He played tourist in most of them. He was able to find several Slayers on his journey. He set them up with the Watchers that existed in the cities and also with access via email to the Headquarters.

The information superhighway was growing and the idea to open and maintain a secure Slayer Network was accepted by the Council. It would certainly be easier to communicate with the Watcher HQ that way.

Xander purchased dozens of the mini-computer notebooks, laptop style and had them shipped to London for the needed programming, which is what Andrew had been tasked to do in conjunction with Willow and a few of the other computer wiccans.

They were then returned directly to the Slayers that he had found. Many were sent for distribution from the next active Hellmouth in Cleveland. There the Watchers where they were organizing the girls into pods of pummelling mayhem.

His road-trip was taking longer, but he felt better for it no matter how long it was taking him. Eventually he ended up in Cascade, Washington. He was a little leery about visiting a guy whose mom had been friends with his. It would be weird going up to the guy to ask if his mother was one of those free-love flower children from back when.

He secured his stuff at a fairly decent motel inside the city and then began to track down the man known as Blair Sandburg. It didn't take him long because he was sitting in a café reading the paper only to have the man's name jump out at him from the pages of the Cascade Chronicle.

_**Detective Blair Sandburg and his partner Detective Jim Ellison, have captured...**_

"Whoa," Xander mumbled. "So the guy became a detective. That's pretty cool." He made a couple of notes about the Major Crimes division and decided to look up a few of the cases that these two had worked on. He was curious about their solve rate.

* * *

Days later Xander walked up six flights of stairs heading for the Major Crimes level because he couldn't stand being in elevators. He was still not used to the motion without motion sensation that some elevators procduced. The receptionist was quite nice and armed with his visitor tag he was ready to seek out Detective Blair Sandburg.

He walked into the main section of Major Crimes and with a quick look around he was able to find the man. He slowly made his way over to the man's desk when he was suddenly blocked by a chest wall. It belonged to someone he hoped was human. He looked up and found himself being scrutinized by a man with short cropped hair and intense blue-eyes.

Xander took a short step back and said, "Sorry, but do you mind... I'm here looking for Detective Sandburg not a human wall."

The other man's eyebrows rose. It was the fact that this one-eyed person didn't seem to care who he was that put him on his guard. "What is your business with him?"

"It's personal," Xander said. "Therefore, I believe, that it's none of your business."

"Jim!" Blair said in such a tone that the man in front of Xander deflated slightly.

"But," Jim began.

"No buts," Blair said walking up to the larger man and patting him on the back. "Let him through. I've been waiting for him to show up."

Jim frowned and stepped aside to let his partner come forward.

"Hi, I'm Blair and this is my partner, Jim Ellison," Blair said holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you," Xander said returning the enthusiastic handshake. "My name's Xander Harris. Is there somewhere we can talk?"

"Interrogation one," Jim said.

Blair rolled his eyes and said, "There a dinner just down the street and its near lunchtime. You interested?"

"Sure, but you lead the way," Xander said. He watched in amusement as the two argued about Jim coming along or not. "Blair," he said. "He can come if he needs to."

Blair's eyes turned quizzical at that statement, but as soon as Xander said that, Jim had his coat on and was tugging at his Guide. "Come on," he said. "I'm hungry too."

"Oo-kay," Blair said putting on his coat.

"I'll meet you guys downstairs," Xander said. "What floor will you be getting off at?"

"Bas..., oomph," Jim was about to say, but he was elbowed by his partner. "Bony elbows."

"Ground floor," Blair said. "In fact I think that I will come with you."

"Not without me," Jim said with a grumble following them.

The all headed down the stairs, when Blair asked, "Why the stairs?"

"Prevents vertigo," Xander said by way of explanation. He was moving at a steady pace down the stairs, like he was used to it. He made sure that his left hand was on the left rail, which made him feel more secure.

It didn't take them long to get to the dinner, sit down and order their meal. Blair couldn't hold back his questions or curiosity. "So you were looking for me," he started. "Can I ask why?"

"Yeah," Xander said. "Before I go into any details can you tell me if this is your mom?" He pulled out the one photo he had of a geeky man in glasses. It was the only that he had with the two ladies and a photo that had been given to him by Doctor Egon Spengler.

Blair took the photo and looked at it closely. He smiled and said, "Yeah that's her. I've seen lots of photos of her and this woman, but I never was told her name."

"Her name was Jessica Lavelle back then," Xander said pointing to the photo. "She married an Anthony Harris."

"Your father," Jim said.

"My adoptive father," Xander said. "I'm looking for my real one now."

"So why are you looking for Blair," Jim asked.

"Jim!" Blair said in that tone again, but this time it didn't work.

"It's okay Blair," Xander said. "I just wanted to know more about my mother. There's nothing wrong with that, is there Detective?"

"Blair's mine," Jim said possessively. "I don't want another Guide."

Xander's brow furrowed and then he let out a barked laughter. "Oh man," he gasped. "The girls will never believe me."

Jim wanted to leap across the table and grab a hold of the giggling man sitting across from him. "What's so funny?"

"You think that I'm going to take him away," Xander said with a gasping breath and shaking his head. "Admit it, there's something about me that's wiggin you out. You believe for some reason that I'm here to take him away or replace him. I'm not here for either of those reasons."

Blair looked shocked at that revelation. "Jim," he said calling the Sentinel's attention. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"No," Jim said. "Not here."

Xander got a hold of himself and the looked at the seeming silent exchange between the two other men. "Look guys," he said drawing their attention back to him. "I don't care what you two do together on or off the books. I only came here to ask about your mom." He looked at Blair when he said this. "I figure you might have some information about contacting her because I don't think she knows that my mother is dead."

"Why would you think that?" Jim asked, suspicious about that information.

"I received a couple of letters from his mom," Xander explained. "She addressed them to mine and my mom's lawyer received them. He forwarded them to me and told me to deal with it. Check the post mark." He handed over the last letter that he had received.

"It was sent a week ago," Jim said. "That means she's somewhere in America and not far from here. Chief, is there something you haven't told me?" He turned to look at his partner.

"She's about two towns over," Blair said running his hand through his hair. "I didn't want her coming here, but she insisted that she needed to see me. I got an email from her a couple of days ago so don't look at me like that. I told her that I'd have to talk to you before I visited."

"You didn't have to do that," Jim said.

"Yes I did," his Guide said in that voice that told the Sentinel that he was more important. Blair looked at Xander and then reflected on something that Jim had said.

"Another Guide," he said softly looking at the one-eyed man and then to his Sentinel.

"It's just something I can sense," Jim said. "Look this isn't the place for this kind of talk. Give him the address to your mom's and let's get out of here."

"No way," Blair said. "Xander, I'll go with you. You're travelling around trying to get some closure," at the man's nod, he continued. "I need to do the same. Tell me where you're staying and I'll pick you up tomorrow morning."

"No," Jim said. "You're not leaving me behind. I'm driving."

"Jim," Blair started to say, but stopped at the frown from his Sentinel. He sighed and nodded. "All right," he turned to Xander and asked, "Where are you staying?"

"Backwoods Motel," Xander said. "I only booked for a couple of nights. This won't take long, will it?"

"No the town is only about an hour away," Blair said. "I'll call her and let her know that I'm coming to see her. I won't say a thing about you."

"That's fine," Xander said. He was thinking about the things that he would have to do in order to secure his room. "I'll see the two of you tomorrow morning, what time?"

"We'll pick you up at nine," Jim said getting up from the table.

Xander nodded and watched them leave without paying. He snorted, shook his head and pulled out his wallet. "Figures," he said to the waitress. "This should cover it. You keep the change."

"Thank you Sweety," she said. "Would you like another coffee?"

"No thank you," Xander said getting up and leaving too.

He headed back to his motel room. He checked his spells and charms that prevented anyone from coming into his room without his permission. Thankfully he and the girls had learned that anti-invitation spell because that was the most useful one in his repertoire. He truly needed it for the motel and hotel rooms he was currently living in.

Willow showed him the spell some time ago and Giles taught him how to do it with his limited skills.

'_That's a laugh_,' Xander thought. '_I'm limited no more, but I need to be careful._' It was just minor things that he could do, but it was enough to protect him while he slept and it was enough to protect his things from theft. That's all he needed.

* * *

**9:00am - Next Day**

There was a knock at the door of his hotel room. He opened it to find the tall Detective standing there.

"Detective," Xander said. "I'll be right out."

He moved away from the door to go grab his satchel bag. He turned around in time to see the man stand up and rub his fingers together. He looked down at his salt line and knew that he have to lay down another bit to close the disturbed connection.

"Hey," Xander said. "Don't touch something like that without asking. Now stand outside and let me close the protective circle you broke." He took out a container of course salt, stepped over the ring and shook the salt into the space made by the inconsiderate Detective.

"So-mote-it-be," he said putting away the container in his satchel and then he locked the door ready to go.

"What are you," Jim asked. "Who are you?"

"Just plain old Xander Harris," Xander said. "Don't you believe me?"

"No," Jim said. "Are you touched in the head?"

"Are you?" Xander returned, heading down to where Blair was standing by the truck waiting.

Jim frowned, but before he could say anything else Blair was there wishing Xander a good morning.

"Hey how's it going?" Xander asked the short Detective as they both climbed into the Sentinel's truck.

"Great," Blair said. "I called my mom to let her know that we're on our way, but Jim was still..." He gestured to the man as he settled into the driver's seat of his vehicle.

"Yep," Xander agreed.

They didn't talk until they had left the city limits and were well on their way. "Do you mind explaining what that little ritual of yours meant," Jim asked. "I'm sure Blair would be interested in knowing that you spread salt around your hotel room."

"You did?" The anthropologist asked.

"Yes," Xander said with a sigh. "It's a wiccan spell of protection." He took a deep breath and then asked, "Do you know what a '_boca del infierno_' means?"

Blair paused to sip his coffee and then said, "Its literal translation means '_Hell Mouth_'. There are several cultural references to such things in many of the South American tribes that I've studied. There was never any physical evidence that such a thing exists, but the reference was usually used to refer to an element that disturbed nature in such a way that things '_felt evil_' or as they say, '_el Diablo caminó aquí_' or 'the devil walked here'." (...i...)

Xander nodded at that. "What about you," he turned to Jim. "Have you ever felt something that just should not exist or something you instinctively knew was evil?"

Jim had to think about that for a bit before he said anything. The other two were waiting for his response and just for that he decided to answer as honestly as possible.

"There have been times," he said reluctantly. "Some of our collars felt off... like they just didn't care about what they had done. Sometimes I can walk down a street and know that something had passed by there and that it wasn't something I ever wanted to meet."

"There are places in the world where clans or tribes have refused to settle," Xander said taking up the conversation to try and explain things. "They had people among them with sensitivity to the currents or auras of such areas and that's when they realized that some of those places were very evil. Something about them changed their people in a very basic way. Now imagine moving forward several hundred years and the populations increase and people actually settle in those areas."

"Oh man," Blair said. "Anyone born in such a place theoretically would be sensitive or influenced by such a thing."

"That' right," Xander said. "I was influenced, hence the salt circles and a few superstitious words of power in new places. I feel better for doing such things rather than know I didn't and then find that I might have been influenced by something I can't see."

"What makes you think that your home town was influenced by this '_boca del infierno_'?" Jim asked wondering where the young man was going with all of this.

"My town was built on such a place," Xander said. "The original settlers were warned away by the local tribe of the area, but they refused to settle elsewhere." He took a deep breath and then said, "You can tell that something '_evil_' influenced the people because the sheer number of graveyards, headstones, and churches were out of proportion to the number of people living in the town."

"Were," Jim asked catching the past tense.

"It sank into the ground," Xander said. "Everything is gone, including all of the buildings."

"Where was this town," Blair asked. He was still brimming with curiosity.

"Sunnydale, California."

"Oh, man," Blair said. "I heard about that. The entire town was swallowed by a sinkhole. Some people believed that there were no survivors."

"Oh, there are survivors," Xander said. "We've had enough warnings about what might happen and some of the townspeople left earlier. Others, a few of my friends and I, stayed behind until the last minute. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity to witness firsthand the destruction that took place there."

"Is that how you lost your eye," Jim asked.

"Just before," Xander said. "Earthquake... I fell down wrong and ended up with something in my eye." He shrugged and said, "It happens rarely, but it's like those people who always say that odds are it would have happened sometime anyway. It's just my luck that it was me this time. At least I'm still alive to tell the tale." He turned to look out of the window, while the other two were reflecting on the information that they had just received.

It was true that some individuals are sensitive in unexplained ways. Jim figured it wasn't his place to judge, besides he has the senses thing. What if the one or two others, with hyper sensitivity in one or two of their senses, turned them to seek out specific things like these locations that Xander had been talking about.

Blair was turning the new information around in his mind and he was matching it up to the data from his anthropological interests. Some of the strange information that he had learned, he never understood until it was now explained by this unique young man. There was something about him that was familiar too, but his Sentinel was turning into a lane that belonged to a house where his mother had apparently been living in for a couple of weeks.

Xander just looked on impassively and waited until they had stepped out of the truck in order to stretch his limbs. He noticed the movements of the curtains from what he assumed was the living room, but didn't mention it to the others that they were being observed.

The door flew open and an older version of the young woman from Egon's photo ran out the door to embrace her son. She was chattering at him excitedly. "Blair," she said. "It's so good to see you. I was wondering just when you'd be getting here? Why have you brought _him_ along," she glared at Jim and then asked. "Who's the other one with you?"

"Jim comes with me because he's my friend and partner," Blair said. "You will have to just accept that. Now put the hostility aside and come meet someone you may have only heard about." He was guiding her away from his irate Sentinel, to meet Xander.

"Mom," he said. "This is Alexander Harris, he prefers to be called Xander, and he thought you might be able to help him."

"How," his mother asked bewildered by the fact that she could launch into a verbal attack against the taller man.

Xander pulled out the photo and pointed at one of the girls. "Is this you?"

Naomi took the photo in shaking hands and gasped in surprise. "I haven't seen this in ages," she said in shock. Her face took on a dreamy aspect and she used a finger to pet the faces of the other two in the photo.

"Egon and my Jessie," she said in a whisper. "Where did you get this?"

"Dr. Egon Spengler gave it to me," Xander said.

"So he did it," she said. "I always knew that he would."

"Did what?" Blair asked wondering what this was about.

"He was a sweet boy," his mother said leading them into the house. She kept looking at the picture and remembering. "He didn't have the confidence back then to pursue his chosen field for his Doctorate, so my best friend and I treated him to a night that he would never forget. A confidence booster, if you will."

Blair's eyebrows rose at that information. "Mom?"

"It was the sixties honey," she said. Naomi then handed the photograph back to Xander. "We were all about having fun and you know '_lovin' one another right now_'. (...ii...) He knew the score, we never made any promises we couldn't keep. Why don't you all come on in and we'll discuss what we need to discuss, hm?"

Blair just sighed, walked into the living room and flopped down on the couch. Jim followed him, sitting down next to him and Xander chose to sit in one of the wingback wicker-type chair made of all natural bamboo fibres.

"I trust everyone will have tea," she said coming back into the room with full tray of tea, cups and saucers, etc... Naomi was challenging them to ask for something else, not that they would get it, but she needed to do something about the _Pig_ that was in there midst. She had no clue about the other young man with them.

Xander bit the bullet and pulled out two envelopes from his satchel. He handed them to Naomi, solemnly and that's when she knew... at that moment she knew that her best friend had never received them. "So that's why she never answered them."

"I'm sorry," Xander said. "My mom died almost a year ago... car accident."

Naomi took a deep breath and sighed. "I see," she said. "Who was responsible?"

Xander paused not sure if he wanted to tell her, but there was nothing to be gained from keeping silent in this matter. "Tony Harris," he said. "They swerved into oncoming traffic. She died at the scene."

Naomi had tears in her eyes. "If you'll excuse me for a moment," she said standing up and heading into another room. "Help yourselves to tea."

Jim watched and sensed that for the first time something had deeply affected the woman. He had never sensed her regret or remorse during the time that Blair had ruined his doctorate chances. This was the first time he noticed how emotional the woman really was.

'_Just like Blair_,' he thought, taking a glance at his partner.

Blair was sitting there slightly stunned at his mother's emotional outburst.

Xander reached for the teapot and poured a cup of tea for the anthropologist.

"Blair," he said handing over the cup. He looked to the other Detective and received a negative response to the offer of tea. "Guess we wait."

"Yeah," the Guide said taking a sip of tea. "I've never seen her like that."

Naomi came back into the room after a short while with a tattered box, but the men could see the contents. It was filled with mementoes and letters. It even had its own version of a diary, similar to the one that Xander was familiar with. He had been using it to seek the reference to his potential biological father.

She looked at Xander and then pulled out a small photo album. "This was from the time that we travelled across America on foot," she said. "We were sixteen at the time, but we believed that we were old souls. We had a lot of beliefs back then and there were things that we saw that no one believed in. We swore to have brilliant children that would eventually take up the mantle and fight the invisible fight against dark things."

She took some tea and let Xander rifle through the items and objects. "What kinds of things," he asked curious to know what his mom might have known. "Did your ideals come through?"

"Yes," she said. "I have a brilliant boy... although I thought I taught him better than that. To hang out with a cop, Jessie must have been in laughing-tears when I told her."

"I wouldn't know," Xander said. "I only found out about the letters after she had died."

"It doesn't matter now," she said. "I know that you can see the invisible ones. The ones that no one believes truly exist." She looked at her son and then she knew. She knew that the man sitting next to him was exactly what her son had described in his dissertation.

"Why did you lie?" She asked him. "He's one them isn't he. The people have a right to know."

"Mom," Blair said. "Why are you asking me this now? You certainly weren't interested before and before you go any further, no he isn't."

"Yes he is," she said. "I can tell."

"Mom," he said. "Now is not the time to discuss this."

"Ma'am," Xander said. "Whether Jim Ellison here is a normal human or a human-plus is his business. "_The people_", as you call them may have the right to know, but they don't _want_ to know and you know that. You can't force the belief of a sensitive subject like that on the public because they'll either; mock you, take you to the loony bin or put him in an experimental room to see how he ticks. Do you really want to be responsible for putting a human in the hands of a Dr. Frankenstein type person who only wants to tear someone apart to see how they tick?"

"Of course not," she said. "I'd never wish that on anyone. It's more about his advantage and cheating when he's investigating his cases."

"Are you sure about that?" Blair said standing up. "Are you sure that you considered that factor when you exposed my partner to the public like that and that you weren't secretly hoping that he would be taken away in order to _free me_ from his influence?"

Naomi had the grace to blush, which was a clear indication that the thought had crossed her mind. Blair was livid at this. "You know what," he said. "We're leaving. Xander if you need to stay..."

"I'll come with you," Xander said. He looked down at the woman and said, "My mother would never have done something like that. She'd have respected my wishes. In fact when I left my fiancé at the Alter she told that it was better to be sure than to be married just because it was the fashion. It was the only time I had ever heard her hint that she did the wrong thing, but I was glad that she told me." He looked at the other men and headed off in their direction with the intent to leave with them.

"Your mother told me that you were fighting the forces of darkness in your town," Naomi said. "She wrote to me telling me that you were doing good deeds. I wanted the same for my son."

Xander looked at her and said, "In my town the cops were corrupt. You couldn't even find one to trust or go to. Your son has done good and is a good cop. It doesn't matter if he can see what I see. What matters is that he is doing good in his own way, following his own path. Being a Detective partner to Jim has done some good in Cascade, from what I've read. He's not some unknown hero that the world will never hear about, is he?"

"Alexander," Naomi started to say, but then stopped. "I'm sorry that your mother has passed away."

"Thank you," Xander said. "Now if you can only tell me who my real father was, I'm sure that I can move on too and find my own path."

"I can't tell you that," she said. She looked at her son and blushed, but then she said, "I can tell you that here's a good chance that your father is the same as Blair's. Your mother and I made a pack. We were determined to have talented children. We visited psychics, palm readers and people known as mystics, during our wild phase. They would point us in the right direction to a potential mate and we would sleep with the person."

"What does..."

"Mom..."

"We always slept together," she pushed. "Your mother and I slept with the same men, at the same time. You were both born only a couple of weeks apart in the same month. I know that Blair was an early baby. You're both the same age. Your father, Xander, could be the same as Blair's." Xander stumbled on the doorstep, while Blair looked back at her with an open mouth. "You both have a safe trip and remember..." She paused, waiting for her son and Xander to look at her again, as they were walking down the walkway.

"Detach with love," she said closing the door on them.

"Whoa," Blair said.

"I never would have expected that," Xander said. "I shouldn't have been surprised at it though. I mean it's all in her diary."

Blair looked at him and said, "Well at least you got some height."

"You got the smarts," Xander said with a shy grin. "We'd need to be tested to be sure. Do you want to be tested or would you rather forget the whole thing, I'm good with either option, although I'd rather not forget than forget if you know what I mean."

"You two," Jim said. "Get in the truck and will discuss it later."

"Yeah," Blair said. "We can discuss the forgetting or not forgetting once we get back to Cascade." He paused to really look at Xander and said, "I'm voting for the not forgetting... you?"

"Yeah," Xander said. "That's my vote."

Xander and Blair were at Jim's loft. They were there on most days discussing myth and fact. Blair still had a hard time believing that Xander hunted things that went bump in the night, whereas Xander was rather accepting that Jim was a Sentinel.

They had several in-depth discussions about anything and everything under the sun. However the world called them back to their tasks and before they could go for testing, Blair had a case and Xander had to return back on his road-trip.

Blair submitted hair and nail samples, as well as a swab to be added to Xander's list of DNA testing. Xander promised to call and write, even if the results were not what they were hoping for. They were both hoping for a positive family connection.

* * *

**TBC...**

(...i...) Used the "world lingo dot com" site was used for the literal translation of "the devil walked here".

(...ii...) Line from a song written by Bob Dylan.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five - Unbelievable

* * *

**Four Weeks Later - Castle Rock, Maine**

Xander drove up to the long term care hospital. He was hoping that the last man on the list was not in there because of long term mental health issues. Luckily he had already gotten permission from a Mr. Z. Smith.

Apparently it was his son that Xander wanted to visit and he needed family permission to do so. He also had written permission to get the DNA samples in order test for paternity. Naomi had called while Xander was on the road and told him about one of the last men that they had both slept with.

She had confessed that she and his mother had sort of robbed this man's cradle in the sense that they were both twenty-two when they slept with the man they knew as Johnny. The man was only seventeen at the time, but they ladies had explained what they wanted and why.

"Frankly," she said. "We were expecting him to give it up to us in cup, but he wanted to experience love making in its natural form at the time. Back then it didn't quite matter the age, as long as everyone consented. However we saw the trend in the news. We had him sign a statement that we never forced him to have sex with us and in fact chose to decline the alternative methods of conception that your mother and I were willing to do."

This call still had confirmed to him another name, but this time in context relating to the '_last ones_' before the girls had separated to move on to the next stage in their lives. This might turn out to be the promising one, but Xander was hoping that the DNA that he had currently submitted would result in him getting a brother, even if he never found out about who his real father was.

The hospital was large and staff seemed to be friendly. The doctor in charge of Johnny's case had very little to tell Xander other than the fact that the man's brain was more active than those belonging normal humans. He was leading him to Johnny's room and explaining, "The area of the brain that is working right now appears to be a section that we know of as the dead zone."

"Does it affect him otherwise?"

"No," the doctor said. "He does seem to respond to outside stimulus when people talk to him, but right now he's still in a coma. Feel free to talk to him and tell him why you're here."

"Thank you doctor," Xander said.

"Come on," he said. "I'll introduce to him."

They walked into a room where a man was hooked up to machine. The room was filled with the drip, drip sound from the I.V. and the beeping sound of the attached monitors. "Johnny," the doctor said. "I'd like to introduce you to Xander. He's here to talk to you, now you behave."

Xander looked at the doctor in amusement, but then turned around to talk to the man. He pulled up a chair and said, "Hey there, like the doc said my name's Xander. Now I know that I'm a stranger to you, but I still feel that you should know what I'm up to."

Xander looked up when the door clicked shut, as the doctor left him to do some rounds, promising to come back and escort him out. "I'm not sure how to tell you this, so I'll just say it. Some time ago in your past when you were a teenager you met up with two women who were asking you to do something a little crazy. Now I know that as a teenager you were not the crazy one, they were, but that's neither here nor there. They wanted children, special children and they had spent a lot of their time sleeping around trying to get knocked up."

"They were successful because they each got a son, but now here's the crazier part of the deal. They had seen things in their youths to make them believe that evil had found a way into the world. All I can tell is that they told you the truth about that. Well... that is if they even told you about it."

"I've been fighting these outside forces since I was sixteen years old," Xander said. "It's the right thing to do. I'm about to go overseas to help out the fight there, but something happened about a year ago. You see my mother died and I found her diary with a bunch of letters. There was a set of adoption papers and that's when I found out that the man I thought of as my father, well... he really wasn't. I began this journey about six months ago and you're the last one to be tested."

"I got permission from your father to get the samples necessary for DNA testing. I wish that you could give me the permission, but that's okay. I can get in contact with your dad about this, but then again maybe you wouldn't want to know about the results."

Xander stood up and knew that he was running out of time. He gathered the hair samples and then took a mouth swab. Knowing that the cotton was dry he took a cloth from the bathroom and wet. Then he moistened the lips of the man who could potentially be his father.

"I want you to know that I'm doing good things in the world and fighting the invisible evil," Xander said. "I hope that when you wake up that you'll to the same." He put a business card in the side table and brushed the man's hand with his own.

He was about to walk out of the room when he heard a muttering sound. Looking back he noticed that the man eyes were moving quickly under the lids, as though he was dreaming.

"Get Spike away from the Angel," the man in the coma croaked out. "You need him for what is coming."

Xander rushed to the man's side and moistened the lips again, this time making sure that some water trickled down the throat. He said in voice and tone, a voice that he barely ever used, but it was one that could convince Master Vampires to follow him.

"I hear you. I heard you, it will be done," Xander said. "It will be done."

Johnny heard the voice and tone. He quieted back down. It wasn't time for him to wake up, yet. His time was coming, but at least the message was out. His subconscious had lit up when the one-eyed man touch him, but he soon returned to his coma state.

Xander quickly got rid of the towel and sat back down. He was waiting for the doctor to show up, but inside his heart was thumping heavily. '_Get Spike away from the Angel_,' he thought. '_What the hell does that mean?_'

The doctor had finished his rounds and was informed that there had been a spike in Johnny Smith's condition, but that it had settled back down to the coma levels. He stepped into the room looking for something that was out of place, but could find nothing out of the ordinary.

"I trust everything went well," he said.

"Yes," Xander said. "This helped me a lot." He stood up putting the visitor's chair away. "Does he dream? Do any of these patients dream?"

"I feel that they do sometimes," the doctor told him with complete frankness. He looked at the one-eyed man, who had a frown on his face. "I pray that they don't have nightmares, but the mind is a scary, wonderful place and it's not something that I can cure. I would rather that they do dream because that means that somewhere in there, they are still living."

"I understand," Xander said. "Thanks for everything doc."

"You are welcome," the doctor said watching the young man leave the building.

Xander stepped into his vehicle. He returned to his motel room in order to sort out the testing items. He was still waiting to hear about the results against Chet Donnelly and Blair Sandburg's DNA.

He already received the ones regarding Egon Spengler and Frank Ridgeway. They were not related to him biologically.

Now he just needed to figure out the meaning behind the message of a coma patient. "Get Spike away from the Angel," he said out loud. "If I were to literally interpret this information, I'd have to say that I need to get Spike, dead Spike away from Angel."

He sighed and packed up his stuff. This time he chose to fly. He changed his London ticket for one going to Los Angeles. '_There is nothing wrong with checking up on things,_' he thought. '_I don't want any regrets and if I never checked this out I would regret it._'

Xander wasn't worried about his DNA results because they were being sent to the Cleveland Watcher HQ. He knew that it was best to have a central location for his mail while he was travelling. He narrowed his eyes and then thought to stop there on the way to see if they heard anything about Spike coming back in some way shape or form.

* * *

Three days later Xander was in a taxi from Los Angeles International Airport to a building that he would never have associated with Angel or his do-gooder band of merry men. He had received the information direct from Giles.

Spike was alive again. Although alive was relative because let's face it the blond vampire was currently incorporeal and it was not clear how long he'd be like that.

Xander's only purpose is to get Spike away from an Angel. Unfortunately, he could not interpret that as Angel the vampire because apparently real Angels existed. So he needed to investigate the situation more closely and hopefully when Spike gained a bit of flesh, something else would reveal the next course of action.

He was riding up the elevator because there were just too many floors to this building for him to climb. He wanted to get in and get out, but Giles was using this opportunity to have someone investigate the goings on at Wolfram & Hart's Western office. It seems that Angel was now the man in charge of the whole shebang.

He waited semi-patiently listening to bad muzzak while riding up to nearly the top floor. A vampire stepped into the elevator and once they had passed a couple of floors the vampire attacked Xander, hoping to kill the one-eyed man. Unfortunately for him, the man knew how to take care of himself and the vampire was dusted just as they reached Xander's destination.

The doors of the elevator opened and a dust cloud whooshed out in puffs of grey-black particles. This event had everyone in the vicinity watching with interest. They didn't move from their spots. They were surprised when a human male with an eye-patch stepped out of the elevator car. There was nothing special about him that they could detect, but he obviously had taken care of a vampire.

Most of the employees just shrugged and went back to doing their regular business. Others were still standing their waiting to see if something else was going to happen.

It did, in the form of Harmony Kendall standing up and shrieking. She ran to him shouting and hugging him, saying, "Oh, my god, Xander Harris what are you doing here?"

"Put that stake down," a British voice said. "She's harmless."

"How am I supposed to know that," Xander said. "She's latched on to me and won't let go."

"Don't be a silly loser-boy," she said in her usual high squeaky tone of exuberance. She finally let him go. "I'm just happy to see you get away from the Slayer." At the mention of the Slayer many of the employees that had been standing around, moved on to their next task or basically moved on to avoid the man.

Xander just shook his head. "You haven't changed at all Harmony," he said pocketing his weapon. He looked around and found himself looking at the face of the ex-watcher. "Wesley Wyndam-Price?"

"Alexander," Wesley said. "You shouldn't have been able to come here armed like that."

"That's just silly," Xander said. "Of course I'll come armed. Especially in a building like this one filled with evil emanations. You guys do know that the grounds here were deconsecrated, don't you?"

"We learned about that when we were trying to bring Spike back to life," Gunn said stepping forward.

"Back to life?" Xander had to ask. "What does that mean?"

"Means I'm a ghost, Harris," the blond said, coming into the Lobby from Angel's office by walking through the wall. He walked through the columns showing off the fact that he was not corporeal.

"I know that Spike, but he said back to life as in... not ghostie any more," Xander said. "Where's the necklace?"

"It's in Fred's lab," Wesley said. "Do you know how to bring him back?"

"I'd say that he was already brought back," Xander said. "Just not at the right time, since he's here sort of... like an astral projection." The stopover in Cleveland to update his laptop information and speed had proved to be unexpectedly fruitful in the online purchasing department. He had acquired a few new books and several chunks of jewellery from someone who obviously had no clue as to what they were selling.

Also with his laptop working at a higher capacity, the Watcher updates had a list useful spells. He now had a solid plan to help Spike. "Can I see the medallion?"

"I'll take you there," Wesley said. "Fred had some experiments that she wanted me to look at." He turned to Harmony and said, "Tell Angel where we are, should he ask."

"Well," Gunn said. "I have some depositions to prepare, see you later English."

"Yes," Wesley said going back to his office to put away some of his things. He took out another notebook and said to Xander, "Follow me. I have a few questions, if you don't mind answering them."

"Not a problem," Xander said. "Spike, you coming with... or do you want to hang here?"

"I'm right here," the blond vampire said. "So what's the what Harris? Still a Scooby or have you branched away from your girlish roots?"

Xander snorted and shook his head. "You know dying didn't change you," he said looking into the blue eyes that haunted his dreams and nightmares during his travels. "Don't you let it," he said with conviction. "Don't you dare."

Spike gulped at the intensity of the stare. Even with one eye he knew that something in the boy was judging him and... '_That's accepting, that is,_' he thought. His eyes grew huge. '_Accepting, all of me_.'

He coughed and said, "Now don't get poncy on me you git." He sounded pleased about the comment even if his tone was gruff. "How you goin' to fix this mess?"

"I have to check something out first," Xander said. "Then we'll see." He turned to Wesley who was still walking along side them, waiting to ask his questions. "Ask away," Xander said. "If I don't want to answer, I'll tell you that."

"Who runs the Watchers Council now," Wesley asked. He needed to know if it was his father or his father's cronies.

"Rupert Giles," Xander said. "A couple of the older Watchers that never had Slayers assigned to them, run the research departments and business side of things, but they are not the corrupt ones."

"How do you know," Wes asked.

"We tested them," Xander said. "They were washed with Wiccan and Whitelighter magic. Any with huge amounts of darkness in them didn't survive. Many of the others were categorized under varying shades of gray and were assigned Slayers according to their strengths."

"What category did you fall into?" Spike asked. He knew the boy... man and he knew that this one was not completely a white hat.

Xander looked at Spike and said, "My white hat is faded and tarnished, but still of the good I am, just like you."

"Nah," Spike bantered back. "Never 'ad a white hat, me."

Wesley looked at them talking back and forth. He knew what they were talking about and wondered just what category his chosen family would fall under now that they were working at this place with evil at their disposal.

"You can always find one along the way," Xander said, including Wesley in the conversation. "Don't worry about the Council. They are still regrouping after their unfortunate losses."

"What about the Slayers," Wesley asked. "Aren't they outnumbering the Watchers?"

"Doesn't matter anymore," Xander said. "The pattern was broken the day I revived a dead Slayer by normal human stubbornness. That pattern kept un-weaving because of it. The Slayers that need Watchers will have them and the ones that don't... don't."

"What does the Council think about the ones that don't," Wesley asked with curiosity.

"What the Council doesn't know, well it can't hurt them," Xander said. "Can it? Besides it's not like they're not connected to the Council, they just don't need a Watcher, that's all."

"So Harris," Spike said, his curiosity getting the better of him. "Whot brings you 'ere?"

"Truth," he asked and received a gesture to continue or at least get on with it. "I was told to come here by a man who's currently in a coma."

Fred listened to this part of the conversation as the men had just walked into her office. "That's not possible," she said drawing their attention to her. "Anyone in a coma would not remain in a coma after speaking. It's not biologically possible because their neurons would be firing at a higher speed and they'd wake up."

"It is possible," Xander said. "Especially if there is a mystical type of intervention, which means that the information had to come from him and had to be delivered at that moment in time. He was used a vessel to get that information to the right person at the right time."

Fred opened and closed her mouth. She was more of the science in these matters and with Wesley nodding there was nothing she could say in the matter. "Why are all of you here?" She asked. "I don't mind the visit, but this is rare, I mean other than Spike. Who're you?"

Wesley blushed because normally he'd be on the ball and making introductions. However Spike pre-empted him by saying, "This 'ere is one of the very white hats I trust not to make a mess of things, 'is name's Alexander Harris." He looked at the one-eyed man and continued, "'e's one of the best men I have ever known, although 'e does like 'is Twinkies too much."

"Shut up Spike," Xander said with a minor blush at the reference to his former eating habits. "Just call me Xander," he said to the small slip of a woman behind the desk and then he turned to Spike and said, "It's not as bad as a punk vampire being addicted to daytime soap operas. I recall you being passionate for Passions!"

"Oi, they didn't need to know that," Spike said in minor protestation. "Hey, pet," he turned to Fred. "'ows about you get the sparkly that was shipped to ole broody."

"Oh," she said startled to realize that they were waiting for her to retrieve the object. "I'll just be a minute," Fred said leaving them.

Wesley then turned and asked, "What are you going to do with it?"

"Test it," Xander said. "I have a few things here in order to test it. Such things have a limited timeframe of activation, which I need to test. It might be that I don't have to do anything and that Spike will solidify suddenly soon. It could also mean that he gets vaporized and is removed from this reality, but I do need to test it to be sure. Why don't you tell me how he came to be here?"

"Why don't we sit down?" Wesley said, pointing to the chairs in the room. "Let's see, it was about one month after we had been here and we were almost finished with '_in-house cleaning_' when Angel had a pile of mail on his desk that he hadn't gone through yet."

He remembered that time as they had watched in horror as the pendent fell onto the desk and a skeletal human like frame burned backwards. "It was like watching him burn but it was in reverse," Wesley said. "It looked painful."

"It was," Spike said. "Any way you think it, it was like being burned all over again. Been 'ere since, can't leave the city limits 'cause I always end up back in this building."

"That means you can hole up anywhere in the City," Xander in a questioning voice.

"That would seem to be the case," Wesley said. Spike looked at him sharply. "Angel spoke to me about it."

"'Cause 'e would," Spike grumbled. "So, Harris," he said calling to the one-eyed man. "How you going to figure out what's goin' on with me?"

"Oh that's easy," Xander said. He pulled out an old milk jar of plain glass, with a lid. It had, looked like water in it, but they all thought that it was something else because they could see a filmy glimpse of colour like a soap bubble.

"The trinket goes in here," he pointed to the jar. "I pour a potion over it and analyze the results."

Fred came back and saw the jar on her desk. "What's that?"

"That will apparently analyze the medallion," Wesley said. He sat back to watch the process.

Xander took the medallion from the glass tray with a pair of tongs and dropped it gently in the milk jar with a small '_ploop_' sound. None of the substance inside the jar splashed out, though. It was almost like it couldn't. He pulled out a tiny jar of blue-green shell, opened it and used a tiny dropper to add three drops to the milk jar.

Quickly he put the cap on the milk jar and told everyone to, "Step back."

They didn't need to be told that twice. The water in the jar was bubbling in multiple colours, like it had boiled. A few moments later the water settled and colours began to swirl inside the jar. Soon they settled too and Xander pulled out something from his pack that looked like a common colour wheel for crafts or painters.

"Give me a few moments," he said to the others. He had the wheel up near the jar and the colour settled even further into a burnt crimson red. He grinned when he say that and said, "Well it looks like Spike will become corporeal instead of disappearing into the dead realms."

"How can you tell," Wesley asked. He had never seen such a process before.

"Red is for life," Xander said. "Variations of that shade indicate the timeline. Blue is for death."

"So that means I'm coming back in full," Spike said.

"Yep," Xander confirmed. "By this indicator I'd say about two months or less." He peered closely at the wheel and jar. "Definitely less than two months." He stood up, took the jar over to a lab sink and using the same tongs he fished the necklace out of the jar. He rinsed it in the sink and then handed it back to Fred.

"Here you go," he said. "You can put that away now." She blinked at him and then tucked it away in the glass case. She returned it to its secure location and the came back to the group.

"So what happens now," Spike said. "'Ow am I supposed to know when the times up?"

"You'll solidify and that's that," Xander said. "You could walk through a door at one time only to find yourself walking into the frame the next. I think it will happen suddenly and unexpectedly." He looked at the others in the room and asked, "Any more questions for me Wesley?"

"No, not at this time," the man said.

"Well then, I'll leave you guys to run your evil empire," Xander said. He turned to Spike and told him, "I'm planning to set up an outpost here in L.A. Do you want to come with to find a place or do you want to stay here?"

"Are you kidding," Spike said. "Like I bloody well want to hang out with the poof and his side-kicks, 'o 'course I'm going with you, I'm not useful here anyway."

"Spike," Fred said, catching his attention, but knowing that he needed to go somewhere else, somewhere away from Angel. "Come back and visit me sometime."

Spike looked at the kind girl and nodded. She had a special place his undead heart, just like Dawn did. There was something in the girls that reminded him of his gentle, non-sex times with his Dru. He turned and looked at Xander, saying, "So what's the plan?"

"We get out of this _wiggins _worthy place and find something that will be useful," Xander said. "No town homes or anything like that. The girls are too hard on those places, but something..."

"How about a hotel," Wesley asked. They turned to look at him and he continued on, "There are hotels that need work everywhere in this town. You can probably find something useful."

"That's not a bad idea," Xander said. "I'll have to look into that, so thanks."

"You're welcome," Wesley said leading him to the elevators. He needed to let Angel know about the analysis and the conclusion that Xander had come to. "See you around, Spike."

"Not bloody likely," Spike said following Xander to leave the building. They were alone in the elevator when he said, "I don't know that I'll be able to leave the city limits."

"Pish," Xander said. "I'm planning to find something within the city limits. I'm going to my hotel first where we can look up real estate. I'm not going to limit my search for just hotels."

"No," Spike said with a quirk of his eyebrow. "Why not?"

"The girls are hard on normal structures," Xander said. "They had to move three times in Cleveland until they settled on an old warehouse for training purposes and an old sanatorium for living quarters. The bonus about the sanatorium is the fact that it's gated and has an excellent security system now. The warehouse has the same and it allows the girls a chance to patrol on their way there and back."

Spike barked out his laughter at the thought that old fashioned loony bins were the only places that could contain Slayers. "What about old prisons," he said chuckling. "I know a few that need to be behind bars."

Xander laughed too because it was a contagious thought. "No," he said. "Prisons are too open and the rooms are not nearly as comfortable. The hotel idea is fine, if we can't find any old sanatoriums that need a bit of re-modeling to suit a new purpose."

Spike was still chuckling from time to time, until his thoughts turned to why Xander had come to Wolfram & Hart in the first place. "Did you really come for me?"

"Yes," Xander said.

"What did the vegetable say," the vampire asked.

"Hunh," Xander said in confusion.

"The man in the coma," Spike said. "What did he say to convince you to come in this direction?"

Xander sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "He said, '_Get Spike away from the Angel_'. There wasn't many ways that I could interpret that. So the next time I contacted the Council I asked about you. They had heard that you were back, but they weren't too clear about the conditions."

"Does _she_ know?"

"Who, Buffy," Xander said. "No she doesn't and neither does Dawn from what Giles was telling me. They're living their life right now."

"I see," Spike said dejectedly. "No place for me there, is there?"

"No Spike," Xander said with sympathy. He knew exactly how that felt.

Spike shook his funk away for the time he would be whole and would be able to get drunk in order to vent that situation away. "So what's up with you?"

"What do you mean," the one-eyed man asked as they stepped into his hotel room.

"What have you been up too since then," Spike asked. He was curious about this man who seems to have learned a bit of mojo on the side.

"Road trippin," Xander said. "You know. Cause the first time I tried to travel across the country I didn't get that far and this time I had another purpose than just seeing the sight."

"You looked for your old man," Spike said with certainty.

"Yes," Xander said, sitting at the table in the room and booting up the Council laptop with its secure network. "I traveled to different places and was actually in L.A. about three to four months ago where I witnessed the most horrifying thing."

"Oh, yeah," Spike sat down next to him to look over his shoulder in order to help him look for a suitable place in L.A. to set up a Watcher outpost for the Slayers in the area and the surrounding smaller towns. "Demon or human?"

"Definitely demonic," Xander said with a conspiratory grin. "I was looking for a particular dance club when I stumbled into a demonic one. Seemed safe enough to go in, but ugh..." He shuddered dramatically, leaned in and whispered. "Angel was singing."

Spike let out a ringing laugh that he couldn't stop. "Oh man," he said. "I know exactly what you mean."

It took a while for the men to calm down, but eventually they did manage to find a few potential sites for a new Watcher outpost.

Xander watched as the ghostly vampire fell asleep on one of the beds in the room. It felt good to have a companion around. He had been alone on his journey for the past year, laying his personal demons to rest every time he contacted a potential biological father.

In the end it didn't matter what the results were because the journey had already revealed a lot of things that he never knew about his mother. Speaking of results had a couple from the clinic that he hadn't opened.

He pulled them out and settled on his bed to read the results.

* * *

_DNA Test Results_

_Donor A: Alexander Harris  
__Donor B: Chet Donnelly_

_No match.__DNA Test Results_ (...i...)

* * *

_Donor A: Alexander Harris  
__Donor B: Blair Sandburg  
__Donor C: Jessica Lavelle_

_9 Alleles, in common  
__18 Autosomal STR loci, in common  
__98.3541% probability related biologically,_

_Conclusion, half-siblings_

_Dear Sir,_

_If the above confuses you, please let us assure that the information is accurate and has been fully tested. The results indicate that the two of you have one common biological donor. Our conclusion is that the relation is paternal._

_The additional results show a full parental match between Donor A and Donor C. The results for Donor B and Donor C were not a parental match._

_Thank you for your patronage._

* * *

Xander inhaled sharply as he read and re-read the last results. '_Relation is paternal_,' he thought. '_Oh, my god, Blair's gonna flip. I'm flipping now, oh my god, oh my god..._'

"Harris," Spike turned over and was staring at the panic in the man's face. "What's going on?"

Xander looked at the results again and then turned to Spike and said, "I have a brother."

* * *

**TBC...**

(...i...) I don't know how the results actually do show up, but I was trying to keep it simple and make it look right and sound like it came from a C.S.I. episode more than something from reality.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six - Outpost Intermission

* * *

**Los Angeles**

Two days after he had opened up the results that told him he had a brother, he sent a final DNA test kit for analysis. This time it was between Blair Sandburg and John Smith, as that was the last man that from which he had obtained the DNA samples.

He still hadn't called Blair to let him know, but he just wanted his own last test to come back first and he planned to wait for Blair's results too. This way he could send the information off together to Cascade. Although Spike was telling him that he should deliver it in person before he ups and takes off for parts of the world unknown.

Meanwhile the two men had been shopping around for a place to set up a Watcher outpost in the city and had found a place might just do. There was a pesky little problem related to poltergeists. It seems like there are six in the building and a couple of ghouls in the yard.

The ghouls were easy for Xander to dispatch, but the poltergeists were another matter. However, Spike was the one that took care of those. He hunted them down and drained them as though they were living beings and he needed their '_blood_' to live. They were successfully taken care of and Xander had cleaned their '_burial_' site so that they couldn't come back.

Ten days after that, the papers were signed by the Council and the money changed hands. Xander's job was to set the place up. He had helped with some of the set-up in Cleveland, but here he was on his own. He had to ensure that it could withstand the onslaught of Slayer tantrums and protect the girls when the time came. He was assigned to this post for now and it was projected that he'd be in the U.S. for about another year.

Giles wanted him there until the place could run itself and until more trained Watchers could be assigned to it.

The place was an old sanatorium on the outskirts of the city, but still within the city limits, which was a good thing for Spike. He was still hanging around Xander, helping out with useful advice and sometimes just hanging around to piss him off. It was something that the one-eyed man was used to and was fully expecting from the vampire, corporeal or not.

Several of the L.A. Slayers found their way there through paper ads that Xander had posted. He found that it was the easiest to do, as papers posted lots of sensational stuff. Some of the girls were older and wiser.

One Slayer had actually owned her own business until a group vamps burned it down and pissed her off. She was successful in slaying them, but she needed to hone her battle skills some more. She agreed to come to the Outpost and help out, as long as it was understood that she would be running her business once more. At least this time she knew that she could hire people from the Outpost to work for her, when the time came.

Xander agreed all of that and put her in charge of some of the business aspects of the outpost. That way it could become semi-self-sufficient and it could earn money in order to provide the basics for girls that come to them with nothing on their backs.

He found places that sold military surplus and acquired metal bunk beds for some of the rooms in the place. He made sure that other rooms were turned into bathrooms with full functioning plumbing facilities, including individual shower stalls. There were bathing rooms on each floor that needed to be revamped to include modern tubs. They were the perfect place for the girls to de-slime after fighting off the worst of the demons.

Those rooms were strange because there was something like six to seven tubs all in a row with curtains that could provide privacy around each of them. It caused most of them to have the shudders at the implications or possible uses for them.

Spike was only too happy to provide the morbid details of such a place. He explained water therapy, cold water therapy and a few other things that could have occurred in that place. He had a lot of information regarding sanatoriums. He happily tortured the girls and Xander with that information.

Xander was busy finding deals for the supplies necessary to upgrade the building and he was the one in charge of hiring the contractors. He made sure that the work was done according to the Council specifications and then some. His workers were not completely human, but they were happy to become object lessons to the girls as long as the girls kept their word not to tell anyone else about them.

Three weeks later Spike walked into a wall. He had been following Xander endlessly because the two month time frame was almost up and he was worried. The one-eyed human knew that the vampire was worried, but that didn't stop him from laughing when the vampire licked his lips tasting blood for the first in a very long time.

"So Spike," Xander said. "Now that you're corporeal again, you want to go hunt?"

"Hunt what?"

"Humans," Xander said. "I have a list of humans and their locations just for you. You can even beat up on demons along the way, but the humans will have the living blood you need in order to get back up to your normal strength. Let me know about it. Meanwhile I let the girls know about your change in status."

They hadn't been far from his office. In each of the main offices there was a public announcement / intercom thing that allowed them to yell across the floors. "_Ladies_," he said. "_Attention please, I have the very great pleasure to announce to you that Spike, our resident ghost is no longer a ghost. Do not attack him. He is one of the very rare vamps in the world because he has a soul. Understand? Good! See you in the morning_."

"You didn't need to do that," Spike said from the door.

"Of course I did," Xander said. "I don't want you to be attacked on your way in or out of compound. We'll have to set up something to allow you free entry, but I think that you'll now be limited in where you can wander around this place." He tossed him a new high tech cell phone and said, "Call me when you get back so I can let you in."

"Hey, as long as I'm back in the world of the living, not living, I'm bloody well fantastic about whatever conditions you want to set," the vampire said pocketing the phone. "Just to let you know the only reason I would come back is because I trust _you_. Get that Harris?"

"Understood," Xander replied.

He walked out, leading Spike down of a few of the darker corridors and down into the lower rooms that still needed to be cleaned. They had stored a lot of junk down there when they were cleaning the upper floors.

This is a place that Spike hadn't liked to walk in ghost form and it was the one area where he never followed Xander or the girls. It was a good thing too because Xander had a surprise for the vampire. He pulled out a ring of keys and then showed him which ones fit which locks.

"This large one is to the underground station at the end of the hall," he said leading the vampire through the corridors. "I re-enforced the doors with demon steel and limited the access in that particular area to one-hundred feet square before you get into the proper underground of the city sewers. There's even an old train on the tracks that you can do whatever you want with."

He continued by pointing down another corridor and saying, "Your rooms are over there and these three keys will get you in to them. Just follow those signs. Now you better leave while you have time to hunt before the sun rises and don't forget to call me so that I can let you in."

Spike was pushed in the direction towards the doors leading out of the sub-basement level of the building. He turned and watch as the one-eyed man left him to make his own choice of looking into his new room or leaving to hunt.

His stomach was feeling quite empty so Spike chose to hunt. He had a list of humans that would not be missed or else they would, but in reality no one would care that they were gone. He had a phone to keep in touch and a place to hang his hat, if he wasn't mistaking about the implications of the ring of keys in his hand.

He quickly pocketed them and headed out of the doors at the end of the hall. He was checking the phone and noticed that Xander had put his numbers into it already. Now all he had to do was choose the perfect ring tone to suit the man while he left to hunt.

* * *

Xander had to leave Spike there quickly. His morals were troubling him in the fact that they were not troubling him too much about the list he had just handed over to the newly corporeal vampire. He had researched these people thoroughly.

They were the ones that had slipped the U.S. court system and were never called to atone for their actions. They were still doing the things that they had been accused of, but no amount of time in the court system had them behind bars.

'_Tarnished white hat,_' he thought. '_Yep, that's me._' He had personal quarters in the sub-basement too, but he hadn't moved down there yet. '_Maybe now's a good time to get my personal stuff done here._'

He went up the stairs and found a several of the older Slayers there waiting for him. "Ladies, girls," he said with his hands up. "I've sent him through the tunnels. You don't have to worry about him."

"It's not him that we're worried about," Sasha said. "You need time too, to at least go see your brother and talk to him about that last batch of DNA results."

Xander sighed and said, "There are times that I would like to go back and stop you from opening my mail. Why did you do it again?"

She smiled and said, "You told me to open all the mail here because Nancy needed the bills in order to remain on top of them. You might want to take Spike with you."

"Fine," Xander said. "I just need to move my stuff down to the sub-level. You girls are doing fine now and three new Watchers are on their way to take over."

"Why do you want to move down there?" Jewel asked. "That's where Spike's rooms are. You'd think that you'd want to stay up here and get away from his pestering."

"I'm used to him," Xander said. "I know that he's a pest most time, but that's who he is. Besides I don't want him going back to thinking that Angel as his only option for a place to stay. He has a home here, if he chooses to stay with us, and I won't change that for anyone."

"Harris," Spike said in a shocked tone.

"Spike," Xander said turning around. "I thought you left to hunt."

"I came back to see if you wanted to come along," he said.

"I'll come along, but I'll have to maintain my distance," Xander said.

"Why?" The vampire asked the question, but the girls had the same one going through their minds too.

"Deniability," Xander said and noticed the look in the blond vampire's eyes. "I mean with the humans in the area. I can't be seen there, but I can accompany you and plan to meet you somewhere nearby when you're done. Is that okay?"

"You're right Harris," Spike said. "I didn't think about that, but I think I'd like you to come with, unless you need to be here in order to let me in past the barrier."

"Nope," Xander said. "Ladies, you take care of the others and no staying up too late. It's a school night. We'll be back before the sun comes up."

The Slayers groaned at the thought of school or the GED equivalent classes that they were attending in order to round out their education. The younger ones had a bus that was driven by the older ones in order to get them to their school, but it was still a hassle on some days.

Xander just grinned and escaped them by following Spike back down to the sub-level of the Outpost and out of the building. He knew that the vamp had questions and this would probably be a good time to answer them.

Spike looked at the train car on the tracks in shock. He didn't really believe that there was one, but now that he was faced with it he was surprise at the size and the old style feel of it. It reminded him of the old ones that had been out on the tracks when the railroad first made its way west.

"Bloody hell," he said softly. "Never thought I'd see the like again."

"Pretty cool, hunh," Xander said. "I didn't want to get rid of it. We sealed the area and set up alarms that will ring if there is any intrudor. If you're with me for this first time, it won't ring, but we just need to link you to it so that you don't set it off when you return from your nightly excursions."

"Yeah," Spike muttered. He shook off his melancholy bout of nostalgia and said, "Come on Harris, let's not waste the night. I'm feeling peckish."

Xander snorted, shook his head and gestured for Spike to lead the way.

During the night they talked about anything and everything that was going on. Xander explained his quest to find out who his real father is and how he had stumbled across the possibility that he had a brother.

"It turned out to be true. You remember when I read the results," he said and continued on when the vampire nodded. "I haven't told him about it, but I've been keeping in touch with him. He's funny, full of knowledge about ancient South American cultures and works with a man that seems to be an actual Sentinel."

"Sentinel?"

"A human with five naturally enhanced senses," Xander said. "There's nothing mystical about the man. Although I can tell you that he was a soldier and is now a cop."

"Pet, there's no such thing as humans with naturally enhanced senses," Spike said.

"Sure there are," Xander said. He stopped the vampire from saying else by holding up his hand. "It has been thoroughly documented that there are humans with enhanced senses. Many only have one or two enhanced senses, you know the ones that work in perfume factories or become taste testers. Did you know that in Vietnam the U.S. Army had to change their diets to fish and rice because their enemies were able to tell a westerner by their body waste? It's true. So don't tell me that humans don't have a plus factor without some mystical intervention."

"Well what do we have here," a gravelly voice said interrupting Xander's explanation. "Food walking into my lair."

"Oops," Xander said with a whisper. He had weapons on him, but since he couldn't see who had spoken he wasn't certain that he had just what was needed in order to defeat the creature.

"Demon magnet," Spike said happily. He was looking for a fight and knew that with the one-eyed Scooby there his chances would greatly increase on finding sport. "Brilliant, I'm going to have to keep you around a lot longer, what do you think Harris?"

"I think that this one is huge," Xander said jumping out of the way from a strike that would have knocked him out or killed him. It was a tail that retracted into the earth. "Great, just great, it's in the ground. I bet that it can get the drop on us."

"You're smart for food," the voice said from above him.

Xander dodged again this time getting well away. He ended up on a metal plate that had been part of the maintenance down this tunnel.

Spike had found a cable of twisted wires and was using it like a whip, snapping it at the demon. "Stone demon," he said. "Can't stand the buggers, metal or high voltage shock will take care of it."

He snapped his make-shift whip and cut the tail off the demon in a scattering of pebbles and stones. They were shocked to find the stones and pebbles roll across the ground only to re-group with the demon. (...i...)

"I don't like this," Xander said. "It's not of the good."

"No kidding," Spike said hitting the demon and breaking it completely into pieces only to be pissed that it came back together without a problem. "Bloody hell, I've never heard of something like this."

Xander was looking around for something to charge up the taser device that he carried. The cables for the tracks were still there. He was kneeling near a conduit. There was a tear in the protective layer. He put on an industrial glove to protect his hand and pulled the cable away from the wall.

"Spike," he called out. "Snap that thing here of a minute." He was pointing at the weak spot. The vampire looked quickly and snapped the whip, neatly cutting the cable quickly. "Thanks."

"What are you going to do?"

"Just keep him occupied," Xander said. He pulled his taser gun apart.

A twist of the internal wires with the large cable had the charge increased to deadly proportions. He was able to close the device. He tested it by pressing the button, activating the charge with a blue-white light. He moved into position and soon he was zapping the pieces of demon that landed near him.

The demon called those pieces back to him, but found that it felt like he was being cut or burned because the dusted pieces wouldn't re-group. He howled in outrage at the fact that they were whittling him down. There was something of stubbornness about this demon. He had been down here a long time, so there was no way that he would be defeated by these two.

Spike was looking intensely at the demon trying to figure out what it was that caught his attention. It took a few more cracks of his make shift whip to see the tiny pebble that was different from the rest. His next hit made sure that the pebble landing near Xander's feet. Vampire speed made sure that he had the one-eyed man's weapon in hand and he let the head of the demon see just where he was aiming.

"NO!" The demon shouted in a voice that vibrated through the tunnels.

"Yes," Spike said with glee. He zapped that different pebble and they both watched in shock, as the demon parts turned into dust. "Sweet," he said looking at the powerful taser. "You'll need to find a way to keep this or else make one that packs the same kind of punch."

"I'll keep that in mind," Xander said. "Now I have to see if the cable connects to something above ground or is just there from disuse. Power is still running through it, so it has to go somewhere and come from someplace else. I'll just tie it back together and then we can continue on."

"Sure thing," Spike said looking around the lair. Lairs always contained treasures and place was no exception. He rifled through looking for the easy to carry stuff, when a burlap sack landed on his head. "Whot the bloody hell," he said. "Harris?"

"Fill up the sack," Xander said. "I'll take care of the cable."

"Right then," Spike said. He found an old spade and used that to scoop the treasure into the sack. He was looking among it for anything that could be of value or use to a vampire. Fours large scoops of the coins into the sack without changing the bag's size had him looking at it more closely.

"Mojoed sack," he said. "What the hell?"

"Andrew's idea," Xander explained joining the vampire. "He likes Dungeons & Dragons and got this idea to make '_Bags of Holding_' for the Slayers. Just in case we ran into places like this with treasure that isn't likely to be claimed by descendants. We each have one tied to us by magic and our life force."

"That's bloody stupid," Spike said. "What if you die?"

"The bag returns to a closet at the Watch HQ in London," Xander said. "That way we know who died. If we're lucky they will have added something that will let us know just what they were up against and give us an insight on how to take them out."

He was scooping up stuff and stuffing the sack and continued to explain. "Mine's set up a little differently," he said. "That's because I roam around too much so mine is tied to my car. Although right now because I've been here for quite a while it's tied to the train car back there."

Spike looked at him sharply. "Why?"

"What if we find something like another _Gem of Amara_," Xander said. "We don't need to let the Council know about it."

"There's no other Gem of Amara," Spike said. "The records say so."

"Are you sure?" Xander said. "I bought something that looked an awful like it from an internet site before I went to Wolfram & Hart to get you."

"You did," Spike said in shock. "There wasn't another one."

"Are you sure?"

"Now that you mention it, no," Spike groused, while adding a small locked treasure chest. "I don't know where I can find out about that."

"Maybe Wesley can let us know," Xander suggested. "He probably has better resources." He stopped to look around and asked, "Is that everything?"

"Can we take the weapons too?" Spike asked spotting a few long and short swords. There were several axes, maces and a few ornate daggers.

"Sure," Xander said picking up a heavy sword that required two-hands to use. He shoved it into the sack without any problems. The rest of the stuff was soon in the sack and when he tied it off, he said, "Home Jeeves."

Spike shook his head and watch with wide eyes as the sack popped away. "Where..."

"To the train car remember," Xander said.

"Yeah, but you didn't say how," Spike said. "Come on," he said pulling on the sleeve of the one-eyed Scooby. "Night's a-wasting. You can explain it on the way and you can also tell me about this brother of yours."

"Sure," Xander said. "I had arrived in Cascade and was looking for information..."

* * *

**TBC...**

(...i...) Shamelessly taken from YuYu Hakusho, it was one of the four beasts that they had to fight just after Yurameshi came back to life on a permanent basis.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven - Who's a Sentinel?

* * *

**Cascade, Washington**

Xander called Blair from the road to let him know how far from town they were. This time it was a trip that he enjoyed taking because Spike was along for the ride. They were only hours away.

'_Who knew that he liked the schmaltzy theme parks_,' he thought looking over to his sleeping companion with a fond smile. The vampire was snoozing in broad daylight because they had conned Angel out of one of his SUVs with necromancer dark glass, specifically made to prevent vampire flambé situations. It wouldn't do for the CEO of Wolfram & Hart to burn during the much needed schmoozing trips to clients.

'_Big Bone Park was fun, although I don't think that he should have gone around scaring the kids._' His thought had returned to their time in the park. He snickered softly when chanced a glance at the black t-shirt with the saying, _I Lost My Heart __in Big Bone Park_.

They were planning a round-about trip to Cleveland and then back to L.A. They needed to pick up a couple of the girls from there to supplement the ones going to school and working full-time. It also provided the girls from that Hellmouth to have a vacation of sorts away from there.

"Hello," Xander said softly answering his cell phone through the Blue-tooth feature.

"Xan," Blair said. "I just called to find out if you have a place to stay."

"We do," Xander said. "I'm not sure if I explained, but I have someone with me who's extremely photosensitive. We found a place that has a couple of underground rooms that we can block the sun."

"Will you guys be stopping by tonight," Blair said. "I really would like to know what you found out."

"As soon as the sun sets," Xander said.

"Wonderful," Blair said. "I'm cooking tonight."

"We'll be there," Xander said. "Just don't cook anything that requires garlic. He's allergic to that too."

"Really," Blair said with a laugh. "Sounds like he's a vampire, look we'll see you when you get here. Drive safely. Bye."

"Bye," Xander said.

"You didn't tell them," Spike said with his eyes still closed.

"Tell them what," he asked.

"You didn't tell them that you're bringing a vampire with you," Spike said.

Xander looked away, concentrating on the road. He considered his answer. "You know that Jim is a human with enhanced senses," he said glancing at the vampire who was nodding. "I guess that I'm kind of testing him to see if he can sense you as a vampire."

Spike narrowed his eyes and asked, "What if he does?"

"Then I'll explain it to them," Xander said. "You don't have to stick around after that if you don't feel safe there, but I think that Blair will have more questions for you and he can handle Jim."

"What do you mean," the vampire wanted to know.

"Blair's his Guide," Xander and then he explained everything that he had been able to find out about the whole Sentinel/Guide issue. It took him up until they reached their hotel.

"I know that we talked about it the first night we hunted, but you didn't ask that many questions," Xander said.

"Had more important things to do," Spike said. "Killing that rock demon and going through his treasure was more fun."

"I understand," Xander said. "Let me get the keys to our room and then we can rest for a bit."

Spike was rubbing his head again at the temples. "That'd be grand pet," he said with a sigh. "Think your brother can help with these headaches."

"We'll see," Xander said getting out of the vehicle.

He quickly got through the check in and turned down the offer of maid service for the next three days. He did say that he'd pick up clean towels, should he see the maid in the hall. The management was used to such requests and made a note about it in the maid's service book.

He drove around the back where there was enough shade between the door and the vehicle that he ducked quickly and was down the stairs heading towards their room. They had no choice about the room because the hotel they were in catered to demons with the vampire's _special allergy_ and so they had to share.

It wasn't a problem for either of them, as they were used to it. They rested for a couple of hours before heading to Jim and Blair's place on Prospect.

* * *

Jim was pacing, while Blair was trying to meditate, but Jim's pacing was throwing off his chi that he couldn't do it very well and in the end he gave up.

"Jim," Blair said. "Please will you settle down? They'll be here shortly."

"Why couldn't he just have told you over the phone," Jim said. "Why does he have to come here, bringing some stranger with him?"

"What's going on here Jim," Blair asked. "You're almost acting like Alex is back in town and we know that she isn't." He paused and then said, "Do you think that another sentinel is coming our way? Oh, man can you imagine what that means? That's, that's... so not cool."

"I hear you Chief," Jim said. "Something feels wrong about this one so I'm not sure it's a Sentinel. They're here and so's..." Before he could even finish his sentence, Blair was at the door welcoming the one-eyed man that they had met several months back. Next to him was another man in a leather jacket and died bleach-blond hair.

"Hey Xander," Blair said. "Come on in. The both of you are welcome." That was enough to get Spike in through the door without the normal barrier.

Xander shook his head and said, "Blair what did I tell you about inviting people into your home, especially when they're a stranger to you."

"I know, I know," Blair said holding up his hands. "But it's you."

"I could have been vamped," Xander said. "You wouldn't have stood a chance, if I was turned."

"I don't believe that," Jim said in a grumbling voice.

"You don't believe in vamps," Spike said. "You should."

"There's no such thing as vampires," Jim said. There was something about this man that was off and he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was that was jarring his senses.

"Jim," Blair said. "Why don't you go check on the BBQ?" Jim headed out the door, as his roommate said, "You'll have to forgive him. His senses are bothering him today and we can't figure out why."

"Does that happen often," Xander asked, sitting down on one of the couches in the room.

The vampire joined him, choosing to sit away from the other new humans in the room. His nerves were jangling too and he couldn't figure it out. He had seen the books that Harris had on Sentinels and for some reason he was beginning to suspect that something had gone wrong with his return. It was only when he was in the presence of Xander that he felt settled or at peace, but only for a short while.

His own personal senses were active enough that he was used to it, but there were days that the whelp had to pull him out of them because he was in too deep. He had never heard of such a thing happening to a vampire before. Although, he did recall a time when he had been overwhelmed often in the beginning when he had just been turned, but he had Dru back then.

"Not too often," Blair said. "That's why I'm around. I help to Guide him through the more difficult... Jim what are you doing?"

Jim had come back into the room and grabbed Spike by his collar. He was lifting him up off the ground. In a move too quick to be seen by normal humans, Spike reversed the position and growled. His face hadn't shifted, but he wanted to. They all noticed the flash of yellow in the blonde's eyes.

"How can you hold him up?" Blair asked. His partner was a big man.

"Blair," Xander said. "He's a vampire." He turned to Jim and said, "I'm guessing that you finally figured out that he doesn't have a heart beat."

Jim nodded with difficulty.

"Spike put him down," the one-eyed man said going up to the vampire and putting his hand on the brow where the vampire ridges normally appeared. He petted gently drawing the attention away from the violence the vamp wanted to do. "He's human and needs that little thing called air. Spike, listen to my voice, listen to me, put the man down."

Slowly Spike exhaled an unneeded breath and put the larger man down. He loosened his grip, but it wasn't enough for Jim to get into a sound attacking position. However the man was down as asked.

"Spike," Xander said and the vampire turned his head to look at him. He was jarred back from whatever had been bothering him by the fact that the dark eye-patch was out of place for him. He let the larger man go.

"Har… Xander, please," Spike said shakily. "Don' know what's goin' on? It's never been this bad before."

"Come and lie down," Xander said sitting down and patting his knee for the vampire to lay down his head. It was a habit that they had recently developed, which helped Spike get his strange senses under control. However this was the first time that Spike basically admitted that there was something wrong.

"Blair can you get my coat, please," he said. The Shaman did as asked and watched with a deep interest as to how Xander handled the issue of the vampire's overloaded senses.

Spike's head was now lying in Xander's lap and the human's coat now covered the head that rest there, hiding the sound and light inside a familiar comforting smell. "Easy, take a deep breath and let it out," he said soothingly. "We'll figure this out."

"Does this happen often," Blair asked. "If he's what you say he is, doesn't he have enhanced senses already?"

"Blair," Jim said. "Are you really going to believe this?"

"Do you sense that he has a human heartbeat or even one at all?" Xander asked.

Jim focussed on the lump hiding under the jacket. "No," he said shaking his head. "I don't even see that much of a heat signature coming from him like I do with the rest of us."

"Easy Jim," Blair said. "Don't go too deep."

"I'm fine," Jim said. "Aren't you the least bit concerned that we have someone dangerous here. He attacked me."

"Only after you attacked him," Blair pointed out. "He wasn't doing anything other than sitting there politely." He did look sheepishly at his roommate and said, "I guess I shouldn't have invited him in."

"Don't worry," Xander said keeping his tone soft as not to cause any more pain to Spike. "I can do a spell that will dis-invite him. Just be cautious in the future, although I don't think that you'll have anything to worry about."

"Why do you say that?" Jim asked, wondering just what he was supposed to do now. His senses were telling him that he was in the presence of another Sentinel, but this one was apparently a vampire.

"I've traveled through a lot of big and small towns during the past two years," Xander said. "You're perhaps the only human I've met with all five senses that are hyper-active, but I have met loads of people with three and four heightened ones. They were the protectors of their towns and there was next to no demonic activity in those towns either."

"Really," Blair said getting interested in this information. "That's interesting, but what about Spike?"

"He's different," Xander said. "Always has been. Do you have any advice for me on how to help him?"

"Sure," Blair said while Jim set the table. "Get him to pictures dials or knobs and place a value on them, except maybe in his case have them be from one to twenty rather than one to ten."

"I'm guessing that Jim's dials have a one to ten value because he's human," Xander said and he received a nod from Blair. "All right give us a few moments. Oh here, take a look at this."

He handed the Shaman an envelope that had obviously been opened professionally. Blair quirked his head and said, "I'll read that in the kitchen, while you take care of him."

"Thanks," Xander said leaning down to whisper to the huddled vampire. "It's mind over matter Spike. Now please picture a set of dials, wheels, levers, knobs or any mix you like. Just make that you assign one of your senses per device," he coached.

* * *

Blair was letting them be while he read the DNA results showing him that he was not an only child anymore. He had a brother, a sibling, someone who… '_Is a Guide just like me,_' he thought looking at the progress that Xander was making with his friend. '_Jim was right, Xander is a Guide_.'

He turned to look at Jim. He walked over to the man who was having difficulty with the whole vampire situation and his jangling senses. "Jim," he said. "You are awesome, man."

Jim looked down at his partner. "Oh yeah," he said grinning. "How so?"

"You knew that Xander was a Guide the first time we met him," Blair said. "You also know that Spike is somehow a Sentinel and something else. Also you didn't call the cops or anyone that you could have come to deal with this."

"He didn't attack us when he could have," Jim said. "I could tell that there was something off, but I can also tell that he needs our help. As long as you're not planning to be his Guide, then I think I'm going to be fine."

"Xander's his Guide," Blair said with certainty. "Xander's also my half-brother, have a look at this." He held out the results of the DNA test proudly.

"How old is he," Jim asked.

"Same age as me," Blair said. "Why?"

"He seems younger," Jim said. Blair only shrugged and walked over to the other two to see how they were doing.

Xander had finally managed to get Spike out from under his jacket. He stood up to go to the washroom, while the vampire made his apologies, well in his own round-about way.

"Oi," Spike said calling the attention of the other two men in the room. "Look guys, I ain't one to make apologies to no one. If it weren't for the whelp there I wouldn't be sayin' nothin' to the two of you, but he made a good point. I chose to come here and should have, well you know... and you don't know about vamps either, so I'll cut you some slack. I don't rightly know what's been going on with me own senses." He looked at the two men who had helped him by getting the one-eyed man to do it. "It feels like I'm a newly made vamp. There's no other way to describe it."

Xander came back to join the conversation. "It's true that vampires consider humans to be food," he began to explain a bit of history. "They also tend to be the most human looking of demons that I seen and can fool us, depending on how old they are. The older they are the more devious they are." He paused to think about something and then asked, "You felt like this when you were newly turned?"

"Yeh," Spike said. "Sire's blood mostly calmed it down, but I always used it to me own advantage. Helped get me and Dru out of some tight spots. Though I mostly let her do it with her cards and visions, since she could see the type of thing we needed to get away from."

"What about before you were... um... turned... is that the right term for it?" Blair asked. He received a nod to confirm this information. "Before you were turned, when you were still a human, did you have senses that spiked? Were you able to see things that no human could see or hear things that you knew no human would?"

Spike had been pacing because he needed a cigarette, but the taste of them was no longer fun for him. His sense of taste had changed, but it did make the bagged blood taste horrid, even if it was human blood. He looked up at that question and then paused to think back to the time he had been human.

"Yeh," he said. "There were times when I was but a lad and me mum had just finished making a meal. I knew to come home. She never had to call for me or wait for me to remember to come home. There was a few times that I heard what the neighbours were sayin' an' doin'. I knew it was impossible to hear those particular ones, but I 'eard 'em."

"Why was it impossible?" Xander asked.

Spike took an unneeded breath and said, "They were living ten doors down from us, which is about three to four blocks away, in your American terms."

Jim wasn't one for talking and in this particular case he didn't need to because partner was curious enough to ask a lot of questions. He turned to look at the man that was will to travel across the country with a vampire willingly and wondered how they came to be connected. He was also convinced that the man was younger than Blair, at least mentally, if not in reality.

He stood up and did his best to keep at least two of his senses focussed partially on the others, while he made sure that the meal got completed. He was startled when someone asked, "Anything I can do to help?"

Xander had walked up to him and he never sensed it. "Not much to do," Jim said. "You can take these things to the table."

"No problem," Xander said.

"Why aren't you out there with them," Jim asked.

"Topic has changed," Xander said. "Blair is asking about other types of demons and the near apocalypses that we've prevented. You looked a little out of your depth and I know busy work when I see it. I was the king of busy work, so I never had to answer those types of questions. Besides Spike likes to show off his knowledge and he definitely knows more than me about various demons and such."

"Are there really that many different demons in the world," Jim asked. "Do you think that they'd come here?"

"Yes there are many types of demons in this world," Xander said. "There are as many varieties, as there are human cultures. The demons vary in personality and type. There are hunters and then there are the refugees, as I call them. Those are the ones that want to live a peaceful in this dimension because something happened in their own that made it difficult to stay. They blend in with natural abilities or magic and usually try to avoid conflict with humans at all costs."

"Dimensions?"

"How much do you really want to know?" Xander asked with a pointed look. "Humans can turn blind eyes to events around them very quickly and most times it's in relation to other humans doing bad things because they don't want to be involved. If they see any demon involvement, well it's worse because humans make up excuses when something unexplained happens. Other dimensions, hell dimensions, are a part of that sightlessness. Do you really want to know?"

"I'm not sure about anything anymore," Jim said. He called the other two to the table. "Let me think about that. Blair can help you Guide your friend, but I don't know what that means in vampire terms. He is going to be long lived, isn't he?"

"That's another matter for another day," Spike said. "I've had a handle on me senses before and I will again."

"I don't want to think about that right now either," Xander said at the same time.

"So," Blair said between mouthfuls of a Sentinel and vampire friendly meal, no garlic. "You're truly my half-brother." Xander smiled and got a smile in return. "That can only mean that we have a common parent." The one-eyed man nodded. "Well are you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what," Xander said.

"Did you find your biological father?" Jim asked. "That was your quest when we met you. Have you been able to locate him?"

"Not yet," Xander said. "I've had all the likely suspects tested, although there is one that I can't get tested because the man's dead." He paused and then said, "Well he apparently died during a drug bust, so maybe there's some DNA in evidence somewhere. I don't know that I want to know if he was the one because that's just ugh."

"Ugh?" Jim said. Blair chuckled at that and Spike just snorted, keeping his laughter inside.

"My mom couldn't let him go," the one-eyed man explained. "She returned to his bed several times, even long after she left her parents and started traveling with Naomi. I still can believe that they both slept with _him._ I'm keeping that one on hold until I know the results of the last living man."

"You should have had them by now," Jim said.

"I have them here," Xander said. He pulled out two unopened envelopes and handed one to Blair. "They sent the results at the same time and I can't tell which is which."

Blair gulped audibly. "You mean," he could barely continue. "You knew that the others weren't related to you before you sent this one in for testing?"

"That's right," Xander said looking at the envelope in his hands. "I had a feeling that I should send them together, but I waited for the final test to come back."

"Well don't just sit there looking at it," Spike said. "Open the bloody thing, so's we can get on with this Sentinel thing."

"All right," Xander said. His hands were shaking slightly, but that was nothing to the turmoil in Blair's mind.

All his life Blair had wondered who his father was. Was he a good man or a bad man? Did he have any gifts of some kind? His answer of who the man is was only an envelope away.

* * *

**TBC...**

(...i...) I don't know how the results actually do show up, but I was trying to keep it simple and make it look right and sound like it came from a C.S.I. episode more than something from reality.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight - Luke, I'm your fath...? Ooops, wrong fandom!

* * *

Blair looked up when Xander tore open the envelope in his hands and did the same.

The two switched the letters when they read the names within. They had opened the wrong one, but due to the results, it didn't really matter.

* * *

_DNA Test Results_ (...i...)

_Donor A: Alexander Harris  
__Donor B: John R. Smith_

_8 Alleles, in common  
__15 Autosomal STR loci, in common  
__97.90734% probability related biologically,_

_Conclusion, parental match_

_Dear Sir,_

_If the above confuses you, please let us assure that the information is accurate and has been fully tested. _

_The results indicate that you are biologically related to Donor B._

_Thank you for your patronage._

* * *

_DNA Test Results_

_Donor A: Blair Sandburg  
__Donor B: John R. Smith_

_8 Alleles, in common  
__15 Autosomal STR loci, in common  
__97.90734% probability related biologically,_

_Conclusion, parental match_

_Dear Sir,_

_If the above confuses you, please let us assure that the information is accurate and has been fully tested. _

_The results indicate that you are biologically related to Donor B._

_Thank you for your patronage._

* * *

Blair was sitting there stunned by the results. He found him. He found his biological father and he has a biological half-sibling by the same man. This is... "Unbelievable," he said. "I never thought that I'd find him."

Xander looked at the results and sighed in relief. "No more testing," he whispered. "Thank all the gods that were."

Spike being curious by nature, snatch the letter out of Xander's hand. "Well that's good news," he said a little bitterly. "Now you can stop searching."

"That also means that the Council can now call on me to go to London for assignment," Xander said.

The vampire knew that this would happen and didn't like it because that meant his chosen human companion was going to be leaving him behind. He didn't want to be left again and just thinking about that made him scowl darkly.

"Why?" Spike asked loudly. This caused Jim to jump as his hearing had been turned up again in order to try and find that undercurrent thump in the vampire's non-beating chest. "Why do you have to follow _them_?"

"Spike," Xander said. "Take it easy. That _was_ my plan back when I first started this trip. I believe I've done a lot of good so far, but I think that I can do more. You know that the outposts or schools or whatever they choose to build or call them, need to have someone looking into places that are useful for the girls. I've helped to open three schools, including the one in Cleveland and several other small places or havens in different small towns in this country. Places where the girls can gather together safely."

"So why do you have to go to London? Why there," Spike asked in a hurt tone.

"I can't just do this only for the good ole U.S. of A," Xander said. "I want to open up places elsewhere too, like Japan or Africa. I want to take on the little towns or countries too. Plus I've always wanted to see more of the world." He looked down at his hands and said, "I was hoping that you'd like to join me because it would be quite the trip."

Spike was up and about leave, but stopped suddenly when he heard that. He turned wide-eyed to look at the human that had been his friend for a long while now. The human who somehow knew how to help him with his senses was asking him to journey.

"I need to think about it," he said knowing what he really wanted. He just didn't want to make a snap decision this time. He had a few other issues to deal with before deciding.

First he just wanted to make sure he knew more about Guides and Sentinels first. Oddly he could sense the connection that the other two men had and he wondered what would happen to him. He knew that he needed a Guide, but somehow it felt wrong to think about that when Harris had been helping him all along. It was a little like betraying the man.

The silence in the apartment got a little thick, so Blair broke it by asking Xander. "Do you know anything about the man that we're biologically related to?"

"I can tell you that he was in a car accident about two and a half years ago," Xander said. "He's currently in a long-term care facility near Castle Rock in Maine due to a coma that they can't bring him out of. Also I believe he has a _gift_ of some kind."

"How were you able to get the DNA samples?" Jim asked, concerned about the legalities of it. He is a cop after all.

"Whot gift," Spike asked.

"I had permission from his father," Xander said. "Mr. Zachary Smith gave me written permission and the head of the centre allowed me to gather the samples." He paused for a moment, looking at Blair and then said, "Mr. Smith was interested in the results, positive or negative."

"I understand that," Blair said. "He might be curious about any potential grand-children."

"That's the impression I had," Xander said. "Also his request probably has to do with payment to the facility or maybe to have someone responsible should something happen to him before Johnny comes out of his coma. As for his gift," he said looking at Spike. "I think that he has a psychometric ability because when I touched him briefly, that's when he spoke. Well it's either that or his body was high-jacked by another power in order to relay the message."

"I don't like that," the vampire said. "I don't like any higher power messing around like that."

"If they hadn't," Xander interrupted. "I wouldn't have gone back to L.A. to seek you out. His message was pretty clear, but I don't know why."

"What was the message?" Blair asked.

"_Get Spike away from the Angel_," Xander said. "It could have referred to someone we both know, whose name is Angel or it could refer to the fact that there was an actual angel-type entity where Spike was at the time or it could also mean the City of Los Angeles. The meaning of the message is really up to any of those interpretations."

"A real angel," Jim scoffed.

"Never laugh at supernatural creatures," Spike said. "If I exist, what makes you think that there aren't other types out there? Harris told you that there were demons and plenty of 'em too. Did you think that there was no _good_ supernatural creatures out there because let me tell you, I have seen them and given them all wide berth."

"Really," Blair said getting excited at the concept of good and evil beings existing. "That is all so fascinating."

"Reign it in Chief," Jim said. "Even if we believe that there are such creatures in the world, we've never seen them and the chances of meeting any others are not likely, if Xander was telling the truth about places with Watchmen."

"I was," Xander said. "Your city is safe with you in it. You have a feel for what a demon is because of Spike here."

"Not really," Jim said. "You said he's a demon, but I have no evidence of that. I can sense that he had no heartbeat, but there is some undercurrent thump that I can't trace and he does faintly smell of death. I don't know if it's his own scent or from the deaths that he's caused." Spike was surprised and it showed on his face. "Yes, I can smell that, but that's all I sense."

"Spike," Xander said in a questioning tone.

"Not a problem," Spike said, vamping out and taking on his demon aspect. "There's nothin' like the real thing in order for you to accept your senses." Little did the men know that bringing out vampire's demonic aspect would cause a problem of Sentinel territorial proportions.

Jim immediately grabbed Blair and yanked him into a safe position behind him. Spike did the same with Xander hissing at the other Sentinel in the room. His human was in danger from that other.

Blair rested his palm on the lower back of the man in front of him. Xander did the same with the vampire, letting his human heat indicate that he was there.

"Mine," Spike hissed, moving towards the door to get away from the other Sentinel. "You'll not take him away."

"I don't want him," Jim growled out. "My Shaman stays with me, you can't have him." He was growling at the creature in front of him. His instincts were all calling out for the destruction of it, but he could sense the human Guide behind him and that Guide needed to get away.

"I don't want your bloody Shaman," Spike hissed. "I've got me own." He was gripping Xander's wrist harder than necessary and pushing him back towards the door to leave.

"Spike," Xander said sharply, calling the attention of the vampire that was panicking. "Ease up on the wrist dude," he said shaking his arm. "Ease up and change back, now." The vampire blinked, but there was something in the tone from the one-eyed man that had him wanting to obey. "Change back now," he continued. "Calm down, they haven't attacked, so just calm the fuck down."

Spike blinked and shifted back to his human aspect. Something primal in him could not disobey that voice and that calm tone. It soothed the demon so much that it scared him more than the current problem with his hyped up senses.

"Maybe we should go to the Watcher HQ," he said softly. "Somethin's up with me demon."

"Maybe they'll have a reference to a demon with additionally enhanced senses," Xander said and then he chuckled darkly. "Maybe there's a prophecy that you need to fulfill and the senses are needed as a part of that."

"No bloody way," Spike said. "I want no part of any bloody prophecies. Bloody meddlin' things, always go wonky anyway."

Meanwhile, Blair had managed to calm Jim down and found that it was much easier when Spike had reverted to his human form.

Jim was surprised at the changes that he could detect in his senses and from the vampire. In his human form the man had no heartbeat. He had some strange undercurrent thump, which could not be defined as a heartbeat and only a faint odour of death. In his full demonic aspect, as the term being used and that Xander had mentioned, there was the odour of sulphur. The non-human entity couldn't even register as innocuous because his senses were telling him that extreme danger was there and that he had to move the tribe.

'_There's no way to move the City_,' he thought. '_This must be why Xander had learned that towns protected by Watchmen were protected. We can sense the full danger should something demonic ever enter their towns._' He looked at his Shaman and sighed. He knew that he was going to be interrogated about his reactions once the other two men leave.

"Sorry about that," Jim said. He still maintained his position in front of Blair, though and refused to move. "Your entire chemical makeup changed and it was otherworldly. That's the only way that I can describe it. It was completely unnatural according to the human baselines that I'm used to receiving from my senses."

"I get that mate," Spike said. He too was still standing in front of Xander. "Look, how's about we call it a night. I'm feeling more peckish now and we need to get information from others."

"We can meet up at a restaurant or someplace else tomorrow," Xander suggested. "We're only in town for a couple of days because we're looking into a few things."

"Looking into what," Jim asked.

"Rumours of the girls we're looking for," Xander said.

"What girls," Jim asked.

"Um..."

"Maybe you can tell us about it tomorrow night," Blair said. "Jim," he said drawing the attention of his partner. "I need to get a few notes and my journal for Xander about being a Guide and how to deal with a Sentinel. It will be easier then reading the information from a lap top."

Jim let him go now that his own senses were under control. He kept an eye out on the other two men, while Blair retrieved the necessary items for his half-brother. That thought just struck him. '_Half-brother,_' he thought. '_He's got family now that he can visit elsewhere._'

"I'm not going to ask him to follow me," Xander told the larger man. "I have things to do that are vastly different from his calling. But I figure he's welcome to visit L.A. whenever he's in town. We've got enough room for him and you, if you want to tag along. You'll sense more demons there, but if you guys stay in the Outpost then we're in the safest zone possible and you'll have next to nothing to worry about."

"Next to nothing," Jim said raising an eyebrow.

"There are no guarantees," Xander said taking the books that Blair was handing to him. "As a soldier and a cop, you know that there are no guarantees about safe places. However the Outpost there is safer than your average human hotel. We can make it Sentinel friendly for you and we'll know how once we set up something for Spike."

"Harris will call you tomorrow," Spike said, steering the one-eyed human out of the apartment door. "No Italian places."

"Bye," Xander said as he stumbled over the threshold. "I'll come back later to do that spell for you."

"Can't you do it now?" Spike asked turning to look at him.

"I don't have the stuff to do it now," Xander said. "I'll come back during the day when Blair is here. Is that better?"

The vampire nodded and led the way down the stairs and out of the building.

* * *

**TBC...**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter - Epilogue

* * *

**Four years later**

John Robert (Johnny) Smith woke up from his coma. He was suddenly pulled out of it.

The doctors were concerned about the man who lost his parents and didn't know it. His mother died a year after he was placed in this facility and his father apparently died a year ago. He didn't know who was paying for his care, but he assumed that it was his insurance.

They had the names of two men to contact should Mr. Smith ever wake up. They never thought he would.

A very young Doctor Gregory House picked up the phone a left to very curt messages. Both were basically as follows: "Mr. John Robert Smith is awake," he left on the machines. "He'll be here in Castle Rock at the Peaceful Meadows care facility until he completes his physiotherapy." He hung up after giving contact number to the man's room and went about his rounds.

* * *

**Three days later**

Johnny woke up to the sight of a man sitting next to him reading a book in an unfamiliar language. He had very familiar blue eyes and long curly hair. It was the hair that had him flashing back to that one wild summer before he became serious with his girlfriend who, coincidentally still was not here to see him.

"Hello," he said.

"Hey, man," Blair said. "You're awake. Sorry for just being here just like that. They did say that you'd be tired and in need of physical therapy."

"It's okay," Johnny said. "I don't seem to have a lot of visitors."

"Did they tell you how long you've been here?"

"Six years," Johnny sighed. "I must have missed so much." He looked out of the window and then looked back to the young man at his bedside. "Who're you?"

"Oh, man I'm sorry," he said. "My name's Blair Sandburg. I'm here because...um... my brother found me by accident when he was looking for his biological father."

"Xander," Johnny said with a faraway look.

"That's right," Blair said.

"I thought that was dream," Johnny said. "Tell me did he ever find Spike?"

Blair chuckled at the thought of those two and said, "Yes he did. They doing fine and they saved world... again, according to them."

"I'm glad," Johnny said.

"Look both me and Xander were in contact with your father just before he passed away," Blair said. "He left us in charge of his estate and you, until the day you woke up. There are other things to do before everything passes over to you, but he did want to know."

"Know..." Johnny said with a pause. He looked at Blair and asked, "Why didn't you want to shake my hand when you introduced yourself?"

Blair looked at him and answered honestly, "Xander told me that you have a psychometric ability."

Johnny reflected on that information and then asked, "Do you truly believe that?"

"Yes," Blair said. "I believe everything that Xander tells me."

"Why?"

"He's honest," Blair said. "He's one of the most honest men that I have ever met. He's trustworthy and someone worth knowing."

"Aw, come'on Blair," Xander said, leaning in the doorway. "You're going to make me blush."

"Soul or no soul," Blair said without looking back at the one-eyed man.

Xander sighed and said, "Soul, you know I can't continue to work with the girls without one. They have sensors now."

"Come in Xander," Blair said.

"So you're up," Xander said looking at the man who had been a coma for the last six years.

"Do you still do good deeds," Johnny asked.

"Yes," Xander replied looking directly at him. "I can't help myself. I know what needs to be done and I do it. How did you know?"

"I remember hearing a voice telling me about it," Johnny replied. "It was your voice, but now I think that there is something different about you."

"Yeah," Xander said. "Listen I can't stay long, you know how those two are when they're in the same town. It's been nice meeting you."

"Wait," Johnny said. "You explained that your mother was one of the women I slept with a long time ago. Is she still alive?"

"No," Xander said with a trace of sadness. "She died in a car accident with Tony Harris."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Johnny said. "Did she get her dream?" He asked looking up only to find an envelope floating drifting down to his covers.

Blair handed him another. "Don't worry," he said handing him a similar envelope. "He had to go check up on his mate. My partner and he don't really get along when they're in the same town. They're kind of both territorial."

"If you want to contact us the information for the both of us are in there," Blair said. He stood up and then chanted a few words and used what could only be described as a spice shaker to spray some kind of dark sparkly type powder in the doorway. "We won't demand anything from you and you have a lot to occupy your time at the moment. Feel free to keep in touch or if you ever have any questions about anything, we'll be glad to answer."

"Why are you..."

"Never invite anyone into your home," Blair said. "You never know when they'll turn out to be a vampire." He left the poor man there to deal with the information he had just received.

Johnny was sure about one thing after handling the envelopes of these two men. He sat their stunned.

They were brothers.

They were his children from that one wonderful summer... and one of them was definitely not alive anymore.

* * *

**END**


	10. References, Notes, Etc

Chapter 10 - Original Challenge, Author's note and Fandom references

* * *

**Original Challenge** from tth web site-

Challenge 305: Finding Father

Multiple crossover challenge-  
While going through a few of his deceased parents records, Xander discovers a set of adoption papers. Now armed with nothing more then determination Xander must try and find his real father. Too bad it's a pretty long list of possibilities.

Requirements:  
Someone has to say the line, "Wow Xander… your mom really was the town bicycle."  
Must crossover with at least three different series/movies; not including the Buffy verse. (ex. Buffy/ Full House/ Weird Science/ The Dead Zone.)  
Xander needs to meet at least one Man that he really wants to be his father and/or one person he hopes his not related to.  
Have Fun Writing everyone. ^^

* * *

**Author's note:** I know that more could be written for this story and yet I feel that have answered the question of who Xander's father is and his trip over. It was time for him to move on.

Anything more would just drag the story on with too many details. I feel that I have provided everyone who's read the story (many, many thanks by-the-way) fuel for their imagination. A lot of what happened, what ifs, how did they do... etc... I'm leaving it up to you to image it. Think of the stories that can be spun with that.

* * *

**X-overs in order of appearance:**

T.V. - The Sentinel (Naomi Sandburg, reference)

Movie - "Ghostbusters" (like you couldn't tell)

Movie - "Dirty Dancing" (Kellerman's the resort, Robbie is the a-hole waiter that Baby's sister wanted to sleep with near the end of the film)

Movie - "Eddie and the Cruisers" (reference to Frank Ridgeway)

Movie - "Weird Science" (Chet is the a-hole bully brother of one of the two main characters)

Movie - "Earth Girls Are Easy" (Wiploc is the red alien played by Jim Carrey)

T.V. - The Dead Zone (w/Anthony Michael Hall, recently concluded series)

* * *

**Data for X-overs obtained from following web sites:**

"i m d b dot com" (every kind of TV, Movies, etc... information found here)

"fast rewind dot com" (lucky find, complete 80's movies information, trivia, etc...)

"wiki ped ia dot org" (used for additional information, like home town locations)


End file.
